


Molotov Cocktail

by winchestersolstice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent Lives, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Pack, BAMF Stiles, BAMFs, BDSM, Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Allison Argent, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Magic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Josh, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clubbing, Dark Magic, Dom Danny Mahealani, Dom/sub Undertones, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fae Magic, Fairies, Fingerfucking, Fivesome, Foursome, Frottage, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Group Sex, Hale-McCall Pack, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Josh Lives, M/M, Masturbation, Monster of the Week, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack House (Teen Wolf), Pets, Platonic BDSM, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Protective Pack, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Relationship Negotiation, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Pollen, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Sixsome, Size Kink, Stiles Stilinski Gets Things Done, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Summer Vacation, Tattoos, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Theo Raeken, Versatile Isaac Lahey, Versatile Jackson Whittemore, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersolstice/pseuds/winchestersolstice
Summary: Stiles had never been sure where his place in the pack was until Derek had no problem reminding him that he didn't have one in the first place. Since then, a dejected and distraught Stiles continues to spend his time with Danny as well as skyping Isaac and Jackson while they're away.Then he and Danny meet Aria, a Fairy that almost hit Stiles with her car. The three form a bond during the last couple months of school that lead into summer and when Isaac Jackson and four unlikely friends come back for junior year, it's a hell of a ride.The nine of them begin to venture into uncharted waters in the form of pseudo pack dynamics and possible feelings for each other. It's a fire, a hungry and raging fire they're all too willing to feed.None of them ever guessed that the nine of them could form their very own pack but one thing for sure is that the Hale-McCall pack is gonna regret getting on their bad side.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Danny Mahealani & Original Female Character(s), Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Josh Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Josh Diaz/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 34
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my fics I had posted before then deleted. Now I'm giving it another go. 
> 
> So I know it looks like a lot going on. It kinda is so to make it simple. Stiles' new pack will eventually be doing kinda like a poly thing. They'll have their individual relationships but the endgame is a poly thing.
> 
> Stiles is basically Scarlet Witch  
> Aria is basically Maleficent
> 
> OKAY ENJOY!!

The sensible part of Stiles had to have seen this coming, honestly he should've already been waiting for the call. Blind faith; that's what it was. He had faith in both Alphas of the Hale-McCall Pack and faith in his packmates. He also had hope, there's hope in his eyes like that of an innocent child.

Derek's voice had been soft over the phone when he said he wanted to talk to him and that's what gave him the aforementioned hope, Derek's voice usually rolls like thunder but this time the words he spoke had a cushioning undertone, making Stiles' heart thud in giddy anticipation. Which is why it hit Stiles like a ton of bricks when the words that came out of the Alpha's mouth were not the words he wanted to hear. 

The first blow was when Derek had said that he was a temporary member of the pack and that his time was up. Not even giving him time to process that, the bulkier Alpha struck him again as he went on to say that Deaton has accepted the offer to work with them as their emissary/researcher for all things that go bump in the night.

The pinpricks of tears that formed in Stiles' eyes burnt his cheeks like hot wax from a dripping candle. Derek's words were spoken so monotonously, face void of all emotion. The hazel eyes Stiles used to find himself daydreaming about held no sympathy whatsoever and that shouldn't have hurt so much but God damn it did.

"W-what?" Was all the Witch could manage to choke out, this was one of the rare moments where he was left speechless.

"We. Do. Not. Need. You." The Alpha made sure every word pierced. "You're not Pack Stiles, you're not an asset. You have nothing at all to contribute, you're only dead weight and it would be unfair and unsafe to the others to have that sort of setback when we're just starting to thrive. You're useless."

Each word stung like a whip to the back, quick but painful that it tore into him. A wave of anger drenched him and he clenched his fists and hung his head when he felt the red mist creeping across his vision. His magic tried to push its way to the forefront, it wanted to crawl out and eviscerate but Stiles reigned it back with a forlorn sigh. His eyes returned to its natural honey brown, though the light that had been there before is nowhere to be seen. His head feels ten pounds heavier as he nods and utters a simple but weighted "Okay."

Derek's caterpillar of an eyebrow raises but says nothing. 

"So um," Stiles' tongue darts out to wet his lips. "All the others agreed to this?" Scott has to be against this, after all it had been Stiles' final answer that made him merge the packs. He can talk to him because this doesn't make sense at all. 

"Yes." Swift and venomous like a cobra's bite.  
So it seems everyone was okay with dropping him like a sack of shit, even Scott. "And they said they'd prefer it if you didn't speak to them either."

Stiles swallowed the peach sized lump in his throat and drew in a ragged breath. He blinked once. Twice. Possibly a third. "Is that all?"

"One last thing and then we're done with you, I don't think this is any of your business to be honest but Scott said he would feel guilty if you didn't know. He and I are together now." Derek spoke casually, watching Stiles closely and the latter's heart that had been thudding in giddy anticipation earlier had sunk like a stone to the pits of his stomach. 

The magic bubbles under his skin at the stab of betrayal. He remembered when he first had his crush on Derek and had told Scott how he felt about the other Alpha, in vivid detail too. The tanned skin teen had given his signature goofy smile, wide and toothy; a sign of approval and it had made Stiles happy with how supportive his best friend was, even if the crush didn't last long. 

The festering red took over and his emotions took a backseat, the crimson mist in the driver's seat.  
"Congratulations and thanks for letting me know where I stand." He responded curtly, his face blank as he turned on his heel and headed back to his jeep after Derek gave him a nod.

He was going to argue further, find out why they decided to kick him out as he could tell something was off with them but he couldn't put his finger on it. Well now he knows. 

There was confusion in the Alpha's eyes at the sudden demeanor change, as well as the sudden punch of a new scent. He wasn't sure what it was and before he could enquire about it, the pale teen had already driven away.

As soon as he's out of the preserve, Stiles lets the tears fall down his cheeks in angry, bitter streams. The sobs that leave his trembling pale pink lips are loud and body racking. He's not entirely sure which hurts worse, the fact that he no longer had a place in the pack or the fact that his best friend is dating his ex-crush even after he divulged how he had felt about Derek. He's pretty sure he had called dibs somewhere down the line, despite Derek turning him down. 

His hands are shaking as they grip the steering wheel, blunt nails digging in the cover. The Witch's vision turns sharper, crisper and becomes veiled in crimson again as the magic rears its head. He pulls off to the side of the road, engine still running as he steps out and stalks into a small canopy of trees. Dropping to his knees, a betrayed, angered and saddened scream tears its way out of his throat and a red pulse energy darts out from his body and pulverizes the trees around him.

If the pack doesn't need him then fine, screw them. If Derek and Scott wanna date each other then they can go fuck against a cactus for all he cares. He huffs and wipes his nose before clearing his throat and gets back in his car. They want nothing to do with him then so be it. It's the last two months of school and he's going to spend it focusing on himself, his studies as well as his friendship with Danny, Isaac and Jackson. He doesn't see why he should waste his time caring about people who don't recognize his value or care about his feelings. 

With an increased press on the accelerator, Stiles makes his way home and is surprised that neither his father nor Parrish had to pull him over for driving like a psychopath. As he gets home, a beeline is made straight for his room where he toes off his shoes and sets down his bag. Sluggishly walking towards his desk for his laptop, he grabs it before climbing into his made up bed and settling in.

Logging into Skype, he smiles slightly when he sees that Jackson and Isaac are online. Setting up the call, his smile widens when he sees the trademark mop of blond curls that belong to the latter and the smouldering pale blue eyes and strong jawline that make up Jackson Whittemore.  
They go to greet him when they immediately zero in on his mood.

"What happened?" Isaac removes off his glasses and no, Stiles did not coo at him when he first saw the taller boy wearing it. Okay, he did coo and then promptly salivated because Isaac had looked mouthwatering.

The Witch shrugs in response, thumb rubbing against the edge of the laptop and Jackson leans forward in the desk chair he's sitting in. "Babe?"

"Derek kicked me out of the pack." He mumbles and begins to play with his fingers.

"What the hell, why?"

"Fuck. Why?"

They both ask at the same time and Stiles looks up, his eyes a shade of red. "Because my position in the pack had been temporary and I'm not an asset, that I'm only dead weight and nothing but a setback." He recites Derek's words perfectly 

"That dick!" Jackson's eyes shift to a slitted blue before he angrily slams his book shut. 

"One of the reasons I decided to leave was because Derek was becoming something I didn't like and it wouldn't feel right to me if I continued to stay and be a part of that pack." Isaac admits before he looks at Stiles. "I really hope you don't believe any of what he said to you, that was way out of line."

"And complete bullshit by the way." Jackson adds. "If I remember correctly, you're the only reason why the pack decided to merge, didn't McCall use your word as the final decision?" 

"Speaking of Scott," Isaac interrupts before Stiles could get a chance to confirm. "What did he have to say about all this?"

Stiles lets out a bitter and strained laugh. The betrayal constricted his chest like a python. "He seemed as if he was okay with it, Derek didn't tell me otherwise."

"Something else happened." Isaac states rather than ask. Both him and Jackson could sense that without Stiles having to say that.

"Babe, talk to us." Jackson implores and the endearment spoken so softly had Stiles' chest feeling a tad lighter, the weight of what happened earlier not as crushing.

"You know them kicking me out of the pack hurt like hell especially with all the words he used to describe me." Stiles' lips quiver as his eyes fill up with unshed tears. 

"Stiles?" Isaac whined when he took notice of this.

"What else happened?" Jackson's eyes were dangerously shifting from Beta blue to human pale blue, enraged at the sight of a near crying Stiles.

"Do you know what the kick in the balls is about this whole thing?"

Both shook their head as the only form of response, patiently waiting but still eager to hear. 

"What really hurt, what really got to me was when Derek told me that he and Scott are together." The tears flow freely down Stiles' pale cheeks.

"Didn't you tell Scott that you had a crush on Derek a while back?"

"In vivid detail?" Jackson tacks on and it made Stiles chuckle wetly because he had thought those exact words earlier.

"I did, it clearly didn't mean shit to him. It shows how much our friendship means to him. Like, yeah okay I know that I don't have the crush anymore but I did feel for the guy and even though Scott was still wary about him he gave me his support and I appreciated it. He still had no problem letting me know how much he didn't like Derek so this is just baffling."

"I know McCall can be an idiot sometimes but I never thought he'd be such a dick and not even about the whole dating Derek thing. I just can't believe he'd even agree to kick you out."

"I-Wow." Isaac is at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that from him either." Stiles finishes up for him. "They even said they don't want to speak to me anymore." He uses his hoodie sleeve to wipe away his tears and both boys wanted to reach through the screen to hug him.

"Babe, can I ask you something?" Jackson's inhumane blue eyes revert to its natural shade as he regarded the pale Witch.

"Sure." Stiles sniffles, making a face at the snot he accidentally got on the jacket. 

"Those words he said, do you think those things about yourself?"

Stiles scoffs "I'm not stupid. I know I'm useful with plenty to contribute and it makes me sad that they don't see it and that they were so hurtful. I thought they were my friends."

"But you see it and that's all that matters and you have us, la douceur." Isaac winks at him. (sweetness)

"Oh Kochanie." Stiles bats his eyelashes playfully. "I love when you talk French to me." (honey)

"You speaking Polish makes me tingly." The curly haired teen wiggles his eyebrows, continuing the antics.

"Well, when you both speak Polish and French it makes me so hot."

The three shared a look through their screens before cracking up with laughter. Stiles is thankful for his friendship with them, it was in its baby stage before the two moved and it had progressed into something he would forever cherish. The two have become his safe haven in the span of a year and he honestly can't pinpoint a day where they haven't Skyped or texted. They're an ocean away but they manage to make it feel as if they never left.

"I love you guys." He whispers in earnest  
"Aww!" Both boys cheer loudly, grins splitting their faces causing Stiles to roll his eyes fondly.

"We love you too, Stilinski." Jackson smiles one of his rare genuine smiles that never failed to make the witty teen melt into a puddle of goo. The Werewolf's behavior change still shocks him from time to time but he is glad for it because he gets to be one of the few people on the receiving end of his actually caring and playful demeanor.

"Yeah, we do." Isaac grins before yawning.

"Holy shit!" Stiles notes the time over in France.

"What did I tell you about doing that Lassie?" He pouts at Isaac while Jackson snorts loudly.

"Bite me." Isaac snaps with no real heat in his words. "It's just that we haven't texted at all today so Skype was a must, so I waited."

Yep, he was definitely thankful for them. "Thank you, both of you; for being here for me."

"Don't mention it."

"Not a problem."

"Alright, you two, bedtime. Sweet dreams. Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

"Love you just the same, Bambi."

Cue another fond eye roll from Stiles before he ends the call and puts his laptop to charge. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he sends a text to Danny.

To: Big Kahuna  
Come over. And bring hot wings and ice cream, we gotta talk. 

To: Stilinski-San  
Ahem.

To: Big Kahuna  
Please?

To: Stilinski-San  
On my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about the positive feedback I've been getting about this story. Keep 'em coming!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
> 🖤

"Are you sure you're okay, iki ulaula?" (little red). Danny questions as he takes in how Stiles' long fingers were drumming on the steering wheel.

"No." And it was the truth. The Skype session with the boys across the pond and the impromptu movie and junk food night with the boy next to him had only managed to lift his spirits for a while; at least until he closed his eyes, that's when his mind started to wander.

His hyperactive mind had mulled over many possible reasons for the pack's sudden decision but really couldn't find one. He'd done all that was required of him in terms of research and the information gathered was accurate and most importantly useful. When it came to battle with their latest big bad he always had everyone's back even though it wasn't his job whatsoever but he always did it because he could never bear the thought of anything happening to another one of his friends. 

When it came to reasons for Scott and Derek's relationship, thinking about it made him feel nauseous, especially since it had to have been happening behind his back. Now, it's making him wonder what else they're keeping from him and how long they've all been feeling like this.

Danny's hand wrapping around his bicep snapped him out of the recesses of his mind; Unbeknownst to him, his eyes had been welling up again. 

"Oh, kiddo." Danny's eyes soften as he reaches into the dashboard for the box of Kleenex; it's those limited edition Betsey Johnson ones that he loved. Pulling one out, he lifts it to Stiles' nose. "Blow." He commands lightly.

Stiles sighs fondly but does as he's told, chuckling when Danny throws the soiled tissue away with a triumphant grin, his adorable dimples on display.

"Are you gonna return the favor?" Stiles asks teasingly as he turns into the school's parking lot.

The Hawaiian shrugs nonchalantly. "We'll see how I feel."

The Witch stiffens when he notices the pack turn in their direction as he drives in. Danny's hand drops to his thigh and squeezes it lightly when his leg begins to bounce, his heart mimicking the pace. The skinnier teen's eyes flicker to the other boy after he parked the car. 

"If you wanted to feel me up Danny boy, you could have just asked?" He tries to joke but his nerves make his voice come out shaky. 

The darker haired male scoffs lightly. "With the way our friendship is, I don't need to." 

Well now, Stiles can't really say anything because it's true.

"Red." Danny mutters and Stiles nods before putting up a barrier to block all sounds in the car. Danny waits for the popping sound he always hears after Stiles does that before he speaks. "Stiles, I can't tell you that I know what you're going through because I don't. But I can tell you that I know you're hurting and it pisses me off because you don't deserve that and people like them do not deserve you. You need to just ignore them and focus on you, your dad and the cute little dipshits we have across the pond because we're the ones that genuinely care for you; So Scott can suck a dick."

"Yeah, I hope he chokes on it." The brunet spits and Danny throws his head back with a laugh.

"Come on, we should get out." The tanned goalie jerks his head in the direction of the building.

Stiles shuts off the engine after disbanding the barrier and then he and Danny exit the jeep before moving to stand in front of it. "This whole thing sucks, it makes me feel like I wanna jump outta my own skin or recite the declaration of independence in Swahili."

"It doesn't surprise me that you know that and you only feel this way because you didn't take your Adderall this morning."

"That was your fault by the way, you wouldn't leave me alone until I made you Eggs Benedict."

"I don't regret it, I'd marry you just for your cooking skills and I'm sure the others would too."

"You're still standing here?" Stiles sneers with a lack of animosity.

Danny only shakes his head before stepping closer to Stiles. He brushes his knuckles across the back of the pale boy's neck and the latter shivers as the cool metal of Danny's rings graze the skin. "I gotta go check Harris for something, should I meet you back here?"

Stiles nodded. "Nah, no need." He blows a kiss in sheer jest.

With one last dimpled grin, the Elemental turned away and walked into school. Stiles sighs as he leans against the hood of his jeep and pulls out his phone. While staring at the screen, he mumbles a spell. "Give me eyes, give it here, show me over there."

Immediately, the image of the pack across the parking lot appeared on the phone. His eyes quickly zero in on how they were huddled around Derek and Scott were whispering amongst themselves. Frequently, Liam looked up as if the younger boy was looking in Stiles' direction.

The bell rings a few minutes later and his phone falls, clattering on the asphalt when he saw the two Alphas kiss. He hastily moves to pick it up just as the pack begins to leave, so he misses the lingering look that Liam sent his way before shuffling inside after the others.

A sound of anguish escapes him as his stomach twists into knots. A part of him had hoped that the whole thing was only a cruel joke and that they'd all run over to greet him. Then again, he never did have such luck. His heart jackrabbits at the red eyed glare from the older Alpha as he was driving away and he fights the urge to flash his own scarlet eyes in return.

The red mist coils around his slender fingers in angry wisps, sensing its host's distress and wanting to avenge. Stiles manages to calm it, putting his phone in his pocket while he's at it. He soon finds himself staring at the empty spot where the pack had been, the warning bell fell on deaf ears. 

The only question he can ask himself is 'Why?' Why the change of heart, why did they feel the need to toss him aside so suddenly and so harshly? As far as he was concerned, they were all good friends; that he and Scott were best friends,but he guesses that didn't mean much to the wolf.

He thanks God that he has the boys and Ally because he doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't. Speaking of, he'd gotten calls from the others so he figured that Jax and Isaac told them. 

Minutes pass since he's been staring at the cracked spot of asphalt; or at least it could have been minutes. Could be seconds; who knows? 

Auto pilot takes over as he turns around to walk, eyes glazed over so he didn't realize he was making his way in the other direction; to exit the school. 

"-CH OUT!"

The half missed warning is what snaps him out of his reverie and then coupled with the loud honking of a car horn immediately after, he sees that the front bumper of a shiny, black Kia Stinger narrowly misses his knees as the driver hits their brake. Stuttering out an apology he quickly spun around; right into another predicament.

"AHH FUCK!" His forehead collides with the school's new flagpole and he crumples to the floor, groaning in pain. His hands begin to shake as he reaches up to touch his throbbing head. 

He faintly registers the slam of a car door and shoes slapping frantically against the parking lot before he finds himself being propped up against the pole itself.

"Shit!" He hears someone curse softly, just as small hands grab his cheeks lightly. His breathing is becoming uneven, eyes squeezed shut. 

"Hey, hey; look at me." The stranger pleads soothingly, gently moving Stiles' hand to inspect his forehead. 

He tries to oblige, slowly opening his eyes. He wills himself to quieten his thoughts. He needs to focus on calming down, feeling his magic jumping under his skin is not comforting in the slightest. The daze he slipped in along with the sudden drop of emotions had his magic frantic and he just checked out. The stranger patiently waits, their hand now holding Stiles' hand in a loose yet comforting grip. When Stiles' vision begins to refocus, he sees that the stranger is an olive skinned girl. 

"I'm sorry!" He blurts out and she squeezes his hand.

"Shh." The girl quiets him, trying to keep her voice calm for his sake. "You don't need to apologize for anything, you aren't at fault."

"I-I wasn't paying attention." He stutters out, breath getting ragged.

"Calm down, little witch." Her voice becomes firmer and Stiles detects a Russian accent.

She took his free hand that wasn't encased in her grim and placed it on her chest before taking a gentle intake of breath. "Copy me." She implores him to follow her actions. While focusing on the rise and fall of her chest, he begins to mimic her breathing, giving his magic a quick way to help ground him.

A few more moments of him doing this has his breaths evening out and he lets out a relieved sigh. His eyes finally begin to take in her face and he gasps at the color of her eyes. Splotches of blue and green and then a circle of bright orange fanned out like flames around black pupils.

"Are you alright?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"Aria Lyndyaev. Do you know your name?" 

"What kind of question is that?" He's trying to buy himself more time to centre himself. 

"I already know your name, we have three classes together. I just wanted to make sure that you knew your name.

"Stiles..." He responds slowly, the pain in his forehead has lessened considerably, so he uses that to his advantage and begins to rise to his feet. Aria rushes forward to help support his weight and he accepts the offer of help to stand up. 

When Aria saw that he was standing steadily and was more focused, she made a 'continue' gesture with her hand, still wanting him to the question

"Stilinski." He finishes. 

"Good, now are you sure you're okay? You took a pretty nasty hit." She eyes the bump on his forehead warily, it'll be gone in a few seconds. 

"Really, I'm good." The magic had ebbed away all the pain.

"Tim Drake or Dick Grayson?"

He's taken back at the random question but answers nonetheless. "Dick Grayson."

"Okay, you have a concussion. Let's go to the nurse."

Stiles scoffs at this as Aria grins. He then frowns when he saw her eyes were now a light brown instead of the magnificent splashes of colors he had seen before. "I really am sorry for almost denting your car." Maybe he does have a concussion.

"Shut up, you almost got steamrolled with my car and you're apologizing? Just pay more attention. What happened by the way, trouble in the wolf den?"

"Yeah i-" He falters and before he could say anything she interrupts. 

"Don't even bother with a lie."

"How did you even know?"

Aria let a wisp of her own yellow magic essence coil itself around her index finger as an answer to his question. 

Stiles doesn't get the time to marvel at it, as it disappears in her palm a split second later.."For a bunch of people who are trying to keep secrets, you're definitely not whispering as quietly as you think you are and I'm also nosey."

"What are you?" 

"I'm a Fairy. What are you?"

"I'm not a-" He falters at her flat look before sighing. "I'm a Witch."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. Magic users can detect the presence of other ones right off the bat."

"Good to know." Stiles exhales, still reeling from the unusual turn of events this morning.  
"It's not any of my business so I won't ask, but whatever it is that made you look the way you did earlier; it's not worth it."

The lanky teen only nods and Aria does the same. "Well Stiles, it seems as if we're fashionably late for English."

"Then we'll go swing by the nurse for a pass." He suggests. 

They jog towards the school door and are welcomed with empty halls. After making a stop by the office, they saunter towards the nurse's station.

"Aria, thank you so much for helping me. I was so out of it."

"You're very welcome, can we walk slower? I haven't had coffee and don't think I can sit through class without it."

Stiles snickers in response but slows down his pace. Observing her from the corner of his eyes, he notices that she has raven black hair that's done up in a high bun, high cheekbones with a light blush on them, no doubt still flushed from before, very long eyelashes. She's wearing a light black floral skater dress with white thorny roses on them, a cropped leather jacket and black sandals, a Vera Bradley messenger bag slung across her torso.

"So Dick Grayson is your final answer?"

"Don't even start me up."

"Fine. But do we both agree that Gotham's correctional facilities have the worst security system ever?

"Absolutely."

****  
When the bell rings for lunch, Stiles finds himself surprisingly giddy. He shoots out of Harris' class so fast that Danny had to sprint to catch him up.

"Why are we running?"

"We're meeting someone outside of their AP Calc class." Stiles and Danny weave in and out of the throngs of students in the hallway.

"Who are we meeting?"

"The girl that helped me this morning."

Danny gives him a small smile. "Oh yeah. What's she like?" 

"Sweet, kinda sassy."

"So, you basically?"

"No one is like me, Daniel. Oh she's also a Fairy and she could tell that I was a Witch because apparently magic users can sense others right off the bat." He lowers his voice."

Danny nods to confirm her words. "It's true, they use the auras to tell."

"She also knows about the Pack because she says we're not as quiet as we think we are and that she's nosey so I figured she must have enhanced hearing."

"It's a possibility and she's right about the 'quiet' thing. How do you think I found out?"

"You said Jackson told you." Stiles whips his head around to look at him. 

The Elemental shrugs. "I lied."

They approach the door and stand off to the side to wait as the students start to file out. Stiles stands on his tiptoes to see if he could spot the bun of black hair and a smile unknowingly graced his face; well Danny knew because Danny knows all.

The Fairy smiles when she approaches them. 

"Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?" She nudges his arm with her elbow.

His fingers unconsciously brush against his forehead, the bump is completely healed but he knows that's not what she means. 

"I'm doing much better." He answers genuinely. 

"Good, please be careful next time."

"I'll try my best." He promises. "Intro time. Aria, this is Danny Mahealani. Danny, this is Aria Lyndyaev."

The two shake hands and flash their eyes at each other; Danny's is a dark yellow.

"Cool." Danny compliments her eyes.

"Ditto," She's in the middle of the two as they begin to walk to the cafeteria. "I heard they're supposed to be serving like different types of fries today." Aria informs.  
.  
"Yes!" Stiles whoops. "Their curly fries are disgusting here but it's curly fries, so I'm eating it."

"Curly fries are disgusting overall." Aria's face scrunches up in disgust and Stiles almost has a stroke.

"You take that back. Danny, tell her she's wrong!"

"It is pretty disgusting."

The two dark haired teens fist bump as Stiles openly gapes at them.

"We've been friends for a year and you've never said anything but as soon as a pretty girl comes along you sell me out?" Stiles carries on in a fake appalled manner.

"Yeah, pretty much." 

"Good, I taught you well."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?"

Stiles flashes a thumbs up to Danny who's standing in the opposite goal. The Hawaiian is shirtless but is clad in a pair of maroon sweats and sneakers. Stiles is shirtless as well but is wearing red basketball shorts and sneakers. The latter had gotten comfortable enough to be shirtless around the Elemental who uses every opportunity he has to compliment the brunet. Stiles wasn't tight-lipped when it came to making comments about the tanned skin male's physique as well, he always whistles when he takes off his shirt and the Hawaiian still blushes every time.

It's a Saturday and they're at school on the lacrosse pitch getting ready to practice their abilities.

"Okay, we'll start with your energy shield." Danny decides and after a nod from Stiles they both step out of their place at the goalposts which had been dubbed 'the safe zone'.

"Okay, hit me." Stiles rolls his shoulders back.

The Elemental's eyes glow a bright orange as he holds his hands up; fire ignites from his palms and he quickly molds it into a ball before hurtling it towards Stiles, quickly forming more and more at a pace he knows Stiles can manage. 

The Witch's eyes flicker red and he sweeps his hand to the side, in an instant, an eight foot wall of red energy deflects the fire balls, extinguishing them too. 

"Great!" Danny cheers . "You were quicker this time."

Without saying a word, the goalie turns his palms to the ground, curling his fingers into a fist causing a portion of the earth to levitate and then he sends it towards the barrier which shook violently but didn't collapse. "Damn, I thought I had you." He pouts a little. 

"You'll always have me, Kahuna."

"Stiles, are you flirting with me?"

"I always flirt with you." Stiles drops his shield and launches an energy bolt at the other boy who slices through it with a whoosh of air.

"Well, stop flirting and focus." The sheriff orders from the stands.

"Stiles honey, didn't I tell you to put on sunscreen?" A beautiful dark haired woman questions when she notices there was a light red tint that stood out against his complexion.

Stiles blushes and avoided eye contact with the woman in the stands. "Yes, Mrs. Mahealani."

"And did you?" She gives him a piercing look.

"No ma'am." He rocks on the balls of his feet looking properly chastised.

A few seconds pass and she speaks up again when Stiles doesn't move from his spot. "Are you going to put it on or did you want me to?"

Danny, his father and the sheriff laugh at the look on Stiles' face when the woman rises from the metal benches, her arms akimbo. 

"But I don't have any." He whines. 

"I do. Come here." She demands, eyes daring him to disobey. 

He gulps before jogging over to accept the yellow tube from her.

"Oh and Stiles?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mahealani?"

She flashes him a blinding smile. "I told you to call me Trish."

The sheriff and the Mahealanis, Damian and Trish came with their sons today to see how they were progressing. This particular Saturday proved to be a rare off day for them all. When Stiles and Danny had begun to get closer, so did their parents. Damian and John would often talk about sports over a cold one and they'd have dinner over the other's houses when their schedules allowed it. 

"Okay, let's go again." Stiles makes his way back on the pitch and he knows exactly what's coming next when he sees a teasing smirk on Danny's lips. 

"Did you make sure to get your back?"

"Eat me, Kahuna."

"I've been trying to for half a year."

Stiles' cheeks flame, the bluntness catching him off guard while Trish gasps out. "Danny!" 

"Sorry, mom." Danny blanches. "It kinda slipped out." He gets so caught up in teasing and bantering with Stiles that he sometimes forgets that they aren't always alone…As much as he'd like them to be. 

Trish tries her best to glare at him as well as hide her smirk at the same time. John and Damian only chuckle. The three parents knew of their dynamic and knew it was chock full of racy, expletive and flirty banter. But, just because they know of it that doesn't mean the boys won't get a smack in the back of the head every once in a while when it gets a little too out of pocket. 

"Slipped out, you say; I don't remember that happening whenI-ACK!" Stiles got cut off by Danny cracking a whip of water at his face.

Retaliating, Stiles shoots a wave of red mist this time by moving his hands downward in a slicing motion, the force of it knocks Danny off his feet. The Witch had made sure to use a limited amount of psionic energy so as to not hurt the other boy. 

"You okay?" Stiles went over to help him up.  
A dimple pops up in Danny's cheek before he grasps Stiles' hand to pull him down on top of him and that's when two begin rolling around and wrestling on the grass.

"Ha, pinned ya!" Stiles states when he indeed had the more muscular boy pinned under him with his hands pressed to his chest.

"Hey, let me up." He takes the opportunity to tackle Stiles after the other boy had relinquished his hold. They continue to roll around again and this time, he deliberately lets the Witch get the upper hand.

"Did it again!" Stiles crows, and to Danny it was all worth it because of the look Stiles was giving him; his bright brown eyes are alight with sheer happiness and his large, toothy smile stretches from cheek to cheek.

They didn't realize they were unconsciously leaning towards each other, lips barely brushing until the sheriff calls out. "Let's go boys, Trish is making lunch. You can kiss your boyfriend later, Stiles."

Stiles groans and rests his forehead on Danny's chest to hide the blush on his cheeks; and it wasn't from the sun this time.

Danny smiles sweetly at this and brushes his fingers against said red cheek before ruffling his hair. Stiles gives him a wink before standing up and Danny finds himself already missing the delicious weight on him. Having Stiles touch him or even standing near him is so comforting. He stands to his feet with the pale teen's help and puts his shirt on.

"Bummer," Stiles pouted. "I was enjoying the view."

It's Danny's turn to wink but he doesn't say anything, still thinking about the kiss that he really really wanted to happen. 

"Laying it on a little thick there aren't you, Stiles?"

Damian smirks as he grips the lankier teen's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I wouldn't be me if I weren't." Stiles quips smoothly which makes the older man chuckle and pat his shoulder. He then watches as the two teens walk ahead, talking in hushed tones.

"You know if you didn't interrupt them you would have won the ten dollars." Trish looks up at the sheriff, shielding her eyes from the sun. The two had come to stand with Damian, watching their sons walk and talk. 

"Your son is the first boy Stiles truly likes." John tells them. He knows Stiles has feelings for Danny and he didn't need his son to tell him that. 

"What about...Derek?" The Mahealani matriarch ponders reluctantly, the name of the Alpha leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Just like how their offsprings were enraged when they heard what the pack did, so were their parents. Jackson's parents had called to see how he was doing and Stiles was shocked speechless at the colorful words Mrs. Whittemore had spewed out that day while her husband and son looked on with a proud gaze. Both Jackson and Danny's parents adore Stiles and Isaac.

John schools his features before it could twist into a scowl and he tries his best to keep the anger out of his voice. "Whatever Stiles felt for Derek was mere infatuation, what Stiles feels for your son is something more stable and genuine." His voice became softer. "So excuse me if I didn't want their first kiss to be on a lacrosse field with their parents watching." He admits. 

"Point taken." Damian agrees. "I still do want ten dollars, so don't interrupt them next time."

Yes, of course they're betting on how soon their children kiss and get together.

****  
That night saw the two at Danny's house, they're Skyping Jackson and Isaac with smiles just a little wider than usual and the former immediately took notice.

"Izzy, something happened with them."

Isaac squints his cerulean eyes as he assesses his two best friends. "You're right, their smiles looked stupider than usual."

"Did y'all finally kiss?" Jackson asks rather bluntly.

"Dude." Danny huffs. 

"It's a simple question." Isaac's trying to be serious but he keeps wiggling his eyebrows so it isn't really working. 

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Jax just said 'y'all'?" Stiles deflects as he leans more into Danny's side and the scent of his Armani makes him want to bury his nose in the other boy's neck.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that you're practically squished against Danny when there's more than enough space so you can still see the screen?" Jackson fires back, eyes bright with mirth.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that you two need to kiss and get together? While it's cute to see you guys make goo-goo eyes at each other, it's also kinda nauseating." Isaac jumps in.

"Don't make me mute you two." Stiles pouts. 

"Will that make you two get together?" Isaac rests his hand on his jaw. Him and Jackson are just really hammering the nail in on their two friends getting together. Seeing them together is cute but also annoying because they've been skirting around the feelings they act like they don't have for each other. 

"We'll do you one better and hang up so you can kiss but you have to call us back." Jackson tacks on and the two boys over in California groan simultaneously.

"Will you two stop?" Danny begs. He really does want to kiss Stiles but he also enjoys just being able to be his friend. 

"Okay okay." Isaac relents. 

"Sorry, we'll stop. So what's going on with that Aria girl?"

"We had lunch with her everyday this week but forgot to take her number." Stiles nearly face palms just like yesterday when he and Danny were driving home and realized they had forgotten.

"Then just get it Monday." The darker blond shrugs.

"What's she like?" Isaac wonders. "And do you have a picture?"

"I got one." Danny reaches for his phone by stretching across Stiles and the latter fights the urge to place his lips on the darker boy's neck and suck a bruise there.

"So you took her picture but forgot to take her number?" Jackson deadpans, he stretches out in bed before setting the laptop to rest on his stomach. 

"Shh." The Elemental waves him off before showing them both his phone screen.

The picture was of her and Stiles; the former had a small plate of regular fries while Stiles had curly, they were trying to get the other to taste the fries they had on their respective plates. However, that failed so they had resorted to flicking it at each other.

The fries ended up in both their hair, down their shirts and in their lap. Danny was laughing the entire time at the two and had pulled out his phone and said 'Smile' and the two paused their fry flicking to do what the Hawaiian asked before immediately going back to the issue at hand.

"She's pretty." Jackson notes and Isaac agrees. "I've seen her around a couple of times I think too."

"She's Russian." Danny continues to tell them about her. "She lives with her dad in one of those chateaus, drives a black Kia Stinger, she's also really smart and loves to read." 

"And she's into Marvel and DC, you guys!" Stiles exclaims. He'd gotten a kick out of that one, the two had chatted up a storm once about how much they hated the Nu-52 reboot. 

"Oh, she'll fit right in then." Jackson comments  
"That's if you're planning on keeping her as a friend."

Stiles and Danny share a look. They had talked about if they should and decided to give it a try. Of course, they're gonna see if she'd get along with the others and not just Stiles and Danny.

"She's also supernatural, I don't wanna tell you what she is without her permission though. So after we get to know her a little better and she passes the test, you guys can meet her." Danny grins. 

"You guys already sound like you have a good feeling about her all." Isaac observes with a small quirk of his lips.

"I don't know what it is but she makes my magic happy." Stiles admits and the two boys in Europe snort in unison and Danny goes to back him up. 

"No, no he's being serious. My aura feels calm around her."

"Maybe it has to do with the type of supernatural being she is and it could be that you all have magic." Isaac perceives with a shrug as his fingers toy with page 63 of an old but well kept copy of 'Thornbirds'.

"Could be."

After that, the conversation shifts to stories about Isaac and Jackson's escapades in the UK, such as tying up some loose ends so they can actually finalize their preparations to come back. They talk about their other friends and how they're fairing where they are. The four don't really get to speak to them as often as they speak to each other but they talk enough so they're all kept in the loop. 

They chat for about two more hours before they say their goodbyes and Danny puts away his laptop before turning to Stiles who was already looking at him. Now that they're alone, Danny feels a little nervous and judging by the look on Stiles' face, he's feeling the same. 

"So?" The pale teen twiddles his thumbs with a light blush on his cheeks and because he looks absolutely adorable, the only thing Danny can do is sigh fondly.

The Hawaiian sighs and decides to take the leap. "Are you going to sit there looking stupidly cute or are you going to kiss me like I've been wanting you to for half a year?" 

Stiles stills for a millisecond before a megawatt smile brightens his features. Danny laughs joyously as the Witch clumsily climbs into his lap to connect their lips in a languid kiss. It's not rushed or feverish even as Danny wraps an arm around his waist. Stiles' fingers tangle in the dark strands of his hair at the back of his neck. They take the time to get acquainted with the other's lips. Stiles tugs on Danny's plumper bottom lip with his teeth and the Hawaiian groans quietly before pulling the teen much closer. 

Danny's hands grip Stiles' hips lightly, the latter shuddering when his cool fingertips brushes against a sliver of skin. Pulling away, Stiles took the opportunity to rub his nose against Danny's left dimple. The Hawaiian runs his thumb against the pale boy's cheekbones and couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him again.

Stiles hums in utter contentment and snuggles closer to Danny, his head resting on his broad chest and he moves his hands to wrap them around Danny's torso, his fingers interlocking at the back. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" There's a small smile on his face when Danny's chest vibrates against his ear with a chuckle.

"We're not known for doing things in a conventional way, so yeah. We are."

"Does that mean you find me attractive?"

Yes, Danny pushed him off the bed and yes, he kissed it better when Stiles claimed he had a boo-boo.

*********  
They drive in Danny's car to school on Monday; an off white Lexus. The goalie honks his horn at Aria when they see her getting out of her own car.

She lets out a low whistle as she eyes the car in front of her. "What a beaut, Mahealani." She compliments after waiting for them to come out of the car. 

"That she is." He agrees while Stiles grabs their bags and locks the car. The two instinctively flank her as they mill around in the parking lot. 

"You two should do a street race someday on the backroads." Stiles suggests with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Aria looks to her left at the darker teen, confusion all over her face. "I thought his dad was the sheriff."

"He is," Danny assures. "Stiles likes to think that means he won't get in trouble."

"I won't get in trouble," Stiles waves his hand dismissively. "I can't wait to drive one of those babies."

Danny makes a show of leaning down to whisper something into the petite girl's ear but makes sure he speaks loud enough for his new boyfriend to hear. Which one of us is gonna tell him that he's not getting anywhere near the driver's seat?"

Aria snickers at the affronted look on Stiles' face. "What? You can race with your jeep."

"I'd never put Baby through that and you're a neanderthal for suggesting so." Stiles snaps, no heat backing his words.

"People who are mean to me don't get freshly Pirozhki and Herr's hot chips."

"Who's being mean? I wasn't." Stiles flashes an innocent grin which made his boyfriend and new friend laugh. 

Aria pulls two ziplock bags from a small lunch bag she had with her along with two bags of the hot chips. She hands them both one of each and they graciously accept.

"Thank you." Danny manages to give her a one armed hug where as Stiles said the same words and ruffled her hair making her huff before he opened the bag and immediately put one in his mouth. He didn't get to have breakfast this morning because he overslept.

"No problem guys, you know my dad almost cried when he saw me making it."

"Why's that?" Stiles asks with a mouth full of food but the two didn't scold him about it.

"Because I told him I was making it for friends."

"What's wrong with that?" Danny wonders, after swallowing that is. "These are great, by the way." He waves the fried bun in his hand. 

She had told them that Pirozhki is one of the first dishes that her dad taught her to make. It's basically fried or baked buns filled with minced beef, cheese, tomatoes and onions. She told them that it could be filled with just about anything but they said they wanted those specifically. 

"Thanks and he almost cried because you two are possibly the first set of people I've shown interest in since I was a little girl. I had trouble making genuine friends so eventually I just stopped going out of my way to make them overall, especially since I had bad taste in friends. So I just stopped bringing them home to meet him because I just assumed he wouldn't like them. Also, I've been told that I'm intimidating so there's that."

"Aww, we're genuine trust me." Stiles adjusts his backpack on his shoulder. "And as for you being intimidating, I totally get it because you glare at everyone who's not me and Danny."

Aria crosses her arms petulantly. "I don't glare, my resting bitch face just happens to be really good. I'm also an aggressive pouter."

The two lacrosse players laugh at their magical counterpart just as the bell rings. 

"Did anyone do the English assignment?" Danny asks them both as they head to class. 

"Shit, I forgot!" Stiles groans.

"I didn't forget, I just didn't wanna do it." Aria confesses and Danny chuckles. 

"Walking into Harris' class without his assignments is like walking into a lion's den."

"Lion's den?" Aria gripes. "More like Hell. I don't care though and if he asks me about it, I'll get petty and call him an arsonist." She whispers the last part. 

"We're going to get along great." Stiles sighs happily and throws an arm around both their shoulders as they walk inside the building.

They didn't notice the pack looking at them with mirrored expressions of confusion nor did they notice Liam's longing gaze.

*********************************  
"Hey, before we forget," Danny pipes up. "Can Stiles and I have your number?"

"Sure." The Russian chirps. "I meant to ask you guys on Friday but I forgot."

"So did we." Stiles looks a tad sheepish as he shuffles closer into Danny's side and looks up at him, the latter's eyes going soft as if the brown in his eyes were melting like chocolate.

"When did you two make the transition from flirty friendship to hot, gay couple?"

"Saturday." Stiles beams.

"Bummer I missed it, must've been unconventional as hell." Aria tucks her skirt between her legs when the wind begins to pick up.

They're sitting on the metal benches on the lacrosse field, enjoying the breeze, the quiet and each other's company.

"That's what I said."

Both boys put their number in Aria's phone and vice versa.

"Do you think we could meet up this week to talk about magic?" Stiles is eager to learn more about Fairies, the books and articles he's been reading since they met her just isn't cutting it. 

"Definitely. I don't know what it is with you two but you make my magic feel all calm." She admits and both boys brighten.

"Awesome, we can text and choose a time."

"Sounds like a plan." Aria agrees. "Now, can we please go get some tater tots? They're just begging me to dump ketchup on them.

They all gather their things off the bleachers and begin to walk back inside. Stiles wrinkles his nose. 

"Ketchup on tater tots? Gross."

"You're gross," Was Aria's witty retort.

"Real mature." Stiles snorts before pushing her, she stumbles and Danny holds on to her arm as she glares up at the pale Witch.

"I'm going to beat you with a metal bat!" She threatens.

Stiles' eyes widen before he takes off around the pitch, Aria hot on his heels.

Danny just sighs because he's going to be the one who has to clean them off after they've finished behaving like children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter. Aria meets the sheriff and the three magic users discuss their powers and abilities

John Stilinski is wearing a fond smile as he watches his son and his son's boyfriend bicker lightly over the choice of snacks for this evening. 

Aria is coming over so the three of them can talk a little bit about the magic they each possess and the sheriff will also be meeting her for the first time as well as sit in to hear because Stiles wanted him to know and it's not like the sheriff had any complaints.

"Stiles, I think we should put a little Vodka in her coffee." Danny insists. 

"You better damn well not." The sheriff fixes them with a gaze and a tone full of warning, he should be surprised that Danny was the one who suggested this but he's not, as the darker teen spends a lot of time with his son.

"Why not, she is Russian isn't she?" Stiles tries to defend as if her birthplace is a reasonable enough justification.

"Just because she's Russian doesn't mean she drinks like a fish and you're too young. Today is definitely not going to be the day you try Vodka for the first time."

"Uh, about that..." The Witch laughs nervously and the sheriff groans in response before looking at Danny who holds his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me."

"You're giving me grey hairs here kid." The man in uniform pinches the bridge of his nose. "I should ground you for that."

"But you aren't going to and you know this." Stiles is a smug little shit and when Stiles gets smug the sheriff takes it upon himself to knock him down a peg or two.

"You're right, I'm not." The sheriff admits with a deliberate air of nonchalance. "But I can take away your Danny privileges."

"You better damn well not!"

"Excuse me?" The sheriff raises a brow while Danny snorts out a laugh behind him. 

"You can't take away my privileges," He gestures wildly to his boyfriend. "Look at him, the only thing he's missing is a bow because he's like a goddamned gift and you wanna take that away from me? That's a crime and you should lock yourself up." Stiles rants and Danny clears his throat, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Are you done, kiddo?"

The Witch sighs. "Yes."

"Good, now stop babbling and go take your Adderall because with the amount of junk food you have here you'll be bouncing around like a pinball."

"It's already too late in the afternoon to take it so I'll try not to eat as much. You're not getting any by the way."

"Danny can stay over an extra hour and a half." The sheriff negotiates because well, there's glazed donuts and he's not passing that up.

"Deal."

"I feel used."

The boys race to the door when they hear the bell ring a few minutes later, and the sheriff scoffs when they both look ready to pry it off the hinges to get it open.

"Hey, Aria." Danny greets her with a warm smile which she happily returns. 

"Hey, Danny."

"Hello, Russian." Stiles greets her as well, before taking a container from her outstretched hands. 

"Hey, Little Red." Her eyes then drift to the   
sheriff who was waiting patiently behind the boys. 

"Hello Sheriff, I'm Aria Lyndyaev."

Danny pulls her inside and shuts the door just as the sheriff steps forward to shake her smaller hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He releases her hand with a kind smile.

"The pleasure's all mine. Stiles babbles a lot about you, sir."

Stiles lets out a squawk. "I don't babble."

"Yes you do." The three chorus and Stiles grumbles before tugging on Aria's wrist lightly to show her around the house, Danny and the sheriff tagging along.

They watch as her eyes roam over everything, staying silent but speaking when necessary, taking in the photos of Stiles' mom and her face softens. There's a wide smile that erupts a few seconds later when she sees Stiles' goofy grin in a picture he took with the pack a while back. Her gaze lingers a little on Liam and resists the urge to run her fingers over it. Her brows knit in confusion for having such an urge in the first place. It's hard to keep the disgust off her face when she takes in the rest of the pack but she doesn't question why it's still up.

The four find themselves back in the living room before Stiles and Danny head to the kitchen for the last of the snacks and the sheriff uses the opportunity to whisper something to her and she flashes him the 'OK' sign. When the two return they share a discreet wink.

Aria thanks Stiles when he hands her a mint green cup and then thanks Danny when he pours the hot liquid in it. The Fairy takes a sip and makes a show of wrinkling her nose in faux distaste. 

Stiles frowns. "Is something wrong?"

"It's missing a little something."

The eldest Stilinski has to take a sip of his own drink so the laugh wouldn't bubble out of him.

"What, more cream, sugar, milk?"

"No, none of that. Got any Vodka?"

Both boys' jaws drop and the other two can't hold back the laughs that escape them. 

"Wait, what?"

"Dad, did you put her up to this?"

"I did."

"And it was worth it by the way." Aria breathes out her last laugh. "You should have seen your faces."

"I see you two are becoming fast friends." Stiles sneers but he was secretly happy about it, his magic zings through him in a burst of joy, eyes flashing briefly due to this and he moves to join the others on the couch. 

"Aria," Danny begins, eager to get started. "You're gonna tell us anything you're willing to share about you and your magic and we'll do the same." He instructs, eyes locked with hers.

"Okay and feel free to jump in with questions."

She settles back in the chair. "My name is Aria Legacy Lyndyaev and I was born to Johnathan Noah Lyndyaev in Saint Petersburg, Russia on December 29th,1999 and I come from a race of very powerful fairies known as Goldwoods; the first fairies ever created." Her smile is proud but not boastful just as the sheriff raises his hand to ask a question.

The Fairy giggles. "Yes, Sheriff?"

"You said you were born to a Johnathan Lyndyaev but never mentioned a female's name, forgive me if I'm overstepping here but do you not know your mother?" 

The petite girl gives a nervous laugh. "I've never had a mother. Okay, this is going to sound slightly odd and farfetched but I promise it's true."

"Well go on." Danny nudges her.

She sighs. "Male Goldwood Fairies have the gift of bearing children, it can only happen twice per male and after the two times, the uterus becomes useless and has to be removed." She relays carefully and takes in their expressions.

Shock.

Intrigue.

Surprise.

"So what you're saying is that your father carried you in his stomach for nine months?" Stiles stuffs a handful of Lays in his mouth. 

"He did."

"Did he need to have a C-section?" The teen with the sinewy frame asks, to which everyone else gives him an annoyed look.

"No, Red." Aria rolls her eyes. "He pushed me out of his dick."

The sheriff clears his throat and she gives him a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"Continue."

"Yes he had a C-section, the other guy was a major prick and pulled a hump and dump and then nine months later, I came along. We stayed in SP 'til I was ready to start high school and then we moved here because he said he needed a scenery change. He's a neurosurgeon over in Beacon Valley City but we live in Beacon Hills because it feels more homey than city life and more private, which I have to agree with."

"So you're fluent in both languages?" Danny's eyes lit up. He realizes that his friends have a plethora of languages at their disposal and it could come in handy one day. 

"Yeah, my grandma made sure to teach me. Now, for the good part, since dad and the other guy were both Fairies, I became one too and Goldwoods pretty much hit the jackpot when it came to our powers and abilities. We can do magic and invoke curses on just about anything and anyone, we possess superhuman strength, the power of hypnosis, conjure objects, metamorphosis but not on myself. There's more. Would you like me to continue?"

The three males blink in silent astonishment before the sheriff nods. 

"Let me know if it's too much, I don't wanna overwhelm you all."

"It's fine." Stiles takes a sip of his decaf coffee. "I believe it's best to hear it all now and let it sink in, rather than freak out when the time comes when you gotta use it."

"I agree." Danny picks up a donut to hand to the sheriff. 

"Okay well, I have telekinesis, atmokinesis which means I can manipulate and control the weather. Chlorokinesis which is like plant manipulation, terrakinesis and that means I can generate and manipulate earthly materials, I have an accelerated healing factor. There's also telepathy, I can also enter dreams and control them along with thoughts, mental manipulation, teleportation, photokinesis which means I can create and manipulate light and last but not least; flight because I have wings." She finishes with a smile.

"Did I already mention that we're keeping you and never letting you leave?" Danny was the first to speak up after a long puse. 

"Aw shucks Mahealani, you're making me blush."

"Can you demonstrate something?" Stiles' honey colored eyes twinkle in wonder.

"Sure." She decides to demonstrate metamorphosis and turns her attention to a magazine lying on the table. She grasps it in her hand and with a burst of yellow mist, it changes into a police baton.

"Cool!" Stiles starts to reach for it but his dad holds him back.

"Absolutely not." He takes it instead and his mouth turns up in approval as he looks it over. "I like this, I'm keeping it."

"Are your spells, curses and metamorphosis abilities permanent?"

"Unless I decide otherwise, yes. Nobody can reverse it but me or the ultimatum I choose."

"You said something about telepathy, does that mean you can read minds?" Danny is absolutely enthralled. 

"I can but I don't like to, it's invasive and I wouldn't want it done to me. If the circumstances were dire and I felt it's needed then yes." She admits.

"I'm telepathic as well and I share the same sentiment." Stiles states. He didn't like invading people's thoughts either.

"Really?" She took a sip from her coffee before settling back on the couch. "Enough about me, anything else you'll all learn along the way. It's your turn now." She gestures to Stiles and Danny. 

Stiles clears his throat. "Well, you and I have quite a few abilities in common like telepathy and telekinesis. I do spells and curses but not really as strong as yours, it's mostly enchantments, mental manipulation and teleportation too. The others are reality warping, my magic can mold itself into mists so it can get into people's heads. I can make them see their worst fears, nightmares, project my thoughts into theirs and plant different memories of theirs. It can also generate shapes that I use to ward off attacks, sort of like energy blasts and I can create energy shields and those behind it will be protected as it's really durable. I can also levitate with it. I'm not as cool as you but that's me." He shrugged and she threw an empty candy wrapper at him as Danny flicked him in the ear.

"Don't sell yourself short, Red. Your abilities are insane and we have a lot of ours in common, which is good; we can annoy Danny twice as much. Your shield thing is freakin' awesome and you just said reality warping like you're talking about the weather. Was it passed down?"

"Yeah," Stiles gave a wistful tilt of the lips. "Born with it but it came in at full force when my mom died."

"My condolences to you both." She looks between both Stilinski men with eyes full of sincerity.

Aria doesn't believe in saying the words 'I'm sorry' if someone has lost a loved one because she cannot apologize for something she did not do or played a part in. The words will not do any good and half the time people will say it but do not mean it. When her grandfather died, she had heard those two words enough to last a lifetime. It may sound crude and stupid to others but it's something she stands by.

"Babe, you're up." Stiles squeezes his boyfriend's broad shoulders.

"Well I'm an Elemental, both my parents are too. I can control and generate the four basic elements such as water, earth, fire, air, as well as ice, snow, electricity, metal, blood, the weather like Aria, gold, silver, iron, chemicals. I once turned my fist into metal which was totally cool. So, just like you and Stiles have abilities in common, so do you and I when it comes to elemental stuff."

"Sheriff, do you have any special abilities?" The Russian turns to the older man, hearing Danny say he can control and manipulate blood should have fazed her but it didn't.

"I possess the extraordinary ability of keeping those two dunderheads out of my jail cell."

"Hey!" The couple bellows, affronted.

"The three of us make the most badass trio ever, our powers combined can probably destroy Beacon Hills." Stiles looks way too happy at that prospect.

"Don't make me lock you in the attic, son."

"Sorry, sir."

Danny and Aria laugh at the two. 

"We practice our stuff on Saturdays, you should join us sometime." The Hawaiian extends an invitation.

"That sounds like fun." She does have some areas she can improve in.

"Alright kids," The sheriff stands to his feet and picks up his new baton. "This is where I head out. I'm going to see if I can find a punk to use this on. Aria, it was nice to meet you." The sheriff pats her shoulder as he passes.

"Likewise, Sheriff Stilinski."

"You two don't stay here too late, okay?" He put his jacket on and strapped in his gun.

"Okay."

"Eat proper food, order takeout or something, just don't sit here and eat all this garbage."

"Dad, yes dad!" Stiles mock salutes him.

Stilinski senior rolled his eyes. "Bye kids, love you Stiles."

Stiles rushes over to embrace the man who smelt of cinnamon, coffee creamer and gun powder. 

"Love you too, pops."

John Stilinski gives him a fleeting smile and ruffles his grown out hair before leaving out the door.

Stiles goes back to sit on the couch, grabs the remote and goes on Hulu. "Okay, which movie do we want to watch and by watch I mean play in the background while we completely ignore it to talk?"

Danny opens his mouth to speak but Stiles beats him to the punch.

"No Danny, we're not watching Moana again."

"I was going to say Doctor Strange, you douche."

"Oh well in that case, sure." Stiles presses 'play' before tossing the remote back on the table and crawling into Danny's lap and wiggling around while adjusting the other boy to his comfort level.

Danny grips his hips to stop him from moving and the lanky teen rose a brow when he felt Danny's dick press up against him. "Stop. It."

Stiles sniggers. "Why, big guy, is this getting you in the mood?" Stiles wiggles once more for emphasis.

Danny groans and pushes him to the carpeted floor.

"OW!" Stiles rubs his butt and then his wrist because he hit it on the edge of the table when he flailed on the way down.

"That's what you get." The Elemental grumbles before covering his lower half with a pillow.

Aria looks at the two of them before convulsing with laughter, her face turning red and she covers her mouth before tossing her hair back when she doubles over. Danny joins in too as Stiles huffs and crosses his arms.

"Aria, Danny gave me a boo-boo, so I'm not talking to him for twenty minutes. Can you kiss it?"

"I'm not sticking my head down there." 

"That's definitely not what she said." Danny chimes in which sends Aria into another round of laughter, her cheeks starting to hurt. Stiles eventually relents and joins her too because Danny's a dork.

Stiles crawls back into his lover's lap and Aria squeals when she sees them share a sweet kiss but she quickly turns it into a cough and averts her gaze when they look over at her. 

Danny smirks, his right dimple popping up. "What was that?"

"You know damn well what that was." She points at them. "You guys are a cute couple and both handsome, so yes I'm going to look and spasm in happiness for you both."

"Fair enough." Stiles shrugs. "Back to magic, do you have any weaknesses?"

"My weaknesses are lemon, limes, iron and venomous creatures like snakes or scorpions." She answers without a second thought, still getting to know these boys but already telling them something they could use against her should have raised a red flag but to be honest, she only felt at ease.

"Remind me not to generate any iron around you then."

"And remind me not to cook or bake with any lemons or lime."

"I can be around the iron and creatures, just not let it come into contact with me. Iron burns me, the creatures' venom messes with my blood and lemon and lime melts skin."

"Mine is that my energy blasts are limited to my line of sight, I can't overextend myself because magic won't perform up to standards and also electricity; I can be around it though like if Danny boy generates it I won't be affected unless it touches me and another one is too bright lights " Stiles states.

"My weakness depends on the element I'm using at a particular point in time. For instance if I'm trying to use water and there's fire nearby, my abilities will dim or not work at all til the fire's gone."

"We each have an ability that weakens the other." Stiles gathers.

"Well, would you look at that?" 

"Anything else you wanna talk about while we pretend to watch the movie?"

"My time in the pack." Stiles says casually and Aria's lips part in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He states firmly. "It's quite long, so get comfortable."

Aria slips her sneakers off and tucks her sock clad feet under her. "Go on."

"It all started when Scott and I went to look for a dead body."

"Okay, so maybe we should have gotten the Vodka."


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see her face?" Stiles chirps with glee and a skip in his step as they maneuver through the halls.

Aria and Danny share an amused look at the boy's antics.

"Stiles, I never thought I'd see the day where we show up Lydia Martin, but don't you think you're a little too happy about this?" Danny shakes his head as he watches the lankier boy a few steps ahead of them.

"Nonsense!" Aria quickens her pace to catch up with Stiles and wraps an arm around his waist after he had thrown his over her shoulder. "Let him be petty in peace, ganging up and triple tag teaming Lydia with our brain power is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Ha, see, Danny boy!" Stiles exclaims "She gets it."

The trio had just finished literature and the focus had been on Julius Caesar, Lydia had answered a question, with everyone quick to applaud her, not knowing the answer was wrong as hell and the three had no problem knocking her down a few pegs as they teamed up to tackle the question; leaving the banshee red in the face from both anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, because Ari is just as rude as you." The Hawaiian rolled.

The two gasp playfully. "You've hurt my feelings, Daniel." Stiles pretends to sniffle and Aria adds to the dramatics by fanning him when he presses the back of his hand to his forehead, feigning a fainting gesture. 

They completely ignored the stares of some of the students who were laughing at their antics. "You guys are drawing a crowd with your crap." Danny tries and fails to be mad, the continued twitching of his lips making it impossible to keep the glare intact.

"Now he's not taking us seriously!" Stiles places a hand on his chest.

"Oh, woe is me!" Aria cries out. "Stiles, hold me; for I cannot take much more of his ire."

"You're both idiots." Danny marches up to them, slotting himself between the two before steering them down the hall with his arms around them, not even taking notice of the pack tucked away in the corner and watched the theatrics with sneers and glares; all except for Liam, Corey and Mason who shared secretive fond smiles.

Mason and Corey knew of Liam's strange attraction to the trio, his wolf kept yipping when they were near and when he asked Scott and Derek, they had blown up on him and basically told him to stay away. He really did try and opted for venting to the interracial couple who really didn't want to hear Liam's sometimes very explicit thoughts about the three; it's not that they have a problem, they're supportive of his pining from afar, Liam was just too damn vivid with his fantasies.

However, they won't deny the pull they feel from Stiles, back when he'd been pack, he always used to make sure they were comfortable and had a voice and they had appreciated it and now that he's gone, Derek and Scott treated them as if they were just there to add to the numbers.

/•\ /•\ /•\

The three are now under a shady oak tree near the back of the school, currently sprawled across Aria's 'Voltron' blanket as they relish the light breeze blowing.

"Aria, gimme some grapes." Stiles breaks the comforting silence and then there's some reluctant rustling as Aria moves from her comfortable position. 

"Ari, don't move." Danny orders and she freezes in place, both she and Stiles looking at each other before turning to Danny who was still lying down, his eyes closed. "Stiles, say please."

Stiles blushes fiercely before turning to Aria who looks sheepish. "Aria, may I please have some grapes, my beautiful fairy friend?" 

"Sure." The fairy giggles before she places her palm on a small patch of grass. Her fingers bending as the yellow mist fans out into it, her eyes briefly flashing the kaleidoscopic colors. Instantly, grape vines spring up from the ground and wrap around sticks she materialized immediately after. 

Red globe grapes sprout from the vines and Stiles cheers before picking them from the vines one by one to eat. Danny follows suit and they just sit there eating grapes that their friend just instantly grew.

"What's this ability called again?" Danny stretches forward to feed her one, poking her nose when she nips at his fingers. 

"There's more than one name for it but I use chlorokinesis."

"Having you at our training sessions is gonna be awesome."

"Where do you guys train?"

"Lacrosse pitch, our parents come to watch us sometimes but mostly it's just us." Stiles informs. 

Aria nods. "Cool, I gotta talk to my dad first, he won't take too kindly to his only child going off to play magic with two strange boys." She half jokes. 

The Elemental makes an understanding gesture. "Would he feel better if he came?"

"He'd appreciate it, to be honest." The Russian brushes some hair from her face as she stares at the two. "But, are you sure you wanna change your dynamic to suit us?"

They nod wildly, Stiles pops another grape in his mouth as he regards her. "Dude, I already told you that you make my magic happy and you're awesome, we have no problem with shifting things up a bit, we're all learning to still control our abilities."

"And what better way to do it than with each other?" Danny opens his arms for Stiles as the Witch crawls between his spread legs to snuggle up against him, the former nosing Stiles' dark hair as he had his head resting on his shoulder.

Aria casts her gaze elsewhere, she felt as if she was intruding on a private moment with the way they looked so content with each other; it made her own essence hum underneath her skin in happiness and support for her new friends.

The three each had a special entity that was the source of their abilities, it was like an extension of themselves and lived within them, and each of their own had developed a liking or immense respect for the other's. The connection they each have with their own essence is a powerful bond and said essence could be quite skeptical or hostile towards different beings that use magic; so for each entity to take to the others' so quickly was shocking, welcomed; but still shocking.

"I'll run it by him then." She wills away the vines, after letting some more grapes fall into a bowl she materialized on the spot. 

Stiles and Danny separate so the three could continue lying down with. Danny's in the middle and the other two are laying on each side. The prolonged silence, the cool breeze and the pleasant warmth of physical contact causes their eyes to droop.

"Are our dumbasess really gonna fall asleep out here?" Aria mumbles, her cheek resting on one of Danny's pecs.

"Might as well, only caught about three hours of sleep 'cause I was revising for a test." Stiles' cheek was on Danny's other pec and the Hawaiian had an arm around both of them, a show of dominant protection for the two. "Babe, are we taking a nap under here?" Stiles lifts his head to see his boyfriend's eyes already closed, but not quite asleep yet.

"Seems like it."

"Cool."

/°\ /°\ /°\

Aria grumbles as Stiles jostles her again, prompting her to reach for the bottle of remover to correct the mistake. "Stilinski, if you move again, I'm pushing you off your own bed."

The male groans in response. "I'm bored just sitting here like this."

"Then why did you ask me to paint your toes?"

"I act on impulse when I'm bored."

"So impulse made you spend twenty minutes picking a color?" The Fairy looks positively gleeful when Stiles falters. 

"Shut up." He shifts, reaching for his laptop to go on Skype. Seeing his boys online, he immediately calls them and a few seconds later, their faces pop up on screen. "Guys, I'm being held hostage by a pretty girl with nail polish." He turns his laptop towards Aria, who shrieks before literally flying off the bed, crouching on the ground to hide.

Isaac blinks. "What just happened?"

"Ari, what was that?" Stiles can see her wings fluttering wildly over the top of the bed. She has the ability to change the size of them. 

"Stiles, you can't have me cyber meet your friends when I look like Oscar the grouch!"

"Hey, come on, stop." Stiles frowns. "Don't disrespect Oscar the grouch like that." He cackles and she tosses a throw pillow at him.

"Eat me, Witch Boy." The fairy mumbles before raking her fingers through her unkempt hair then throwing it up into a bun. Grabbing a wipe, Aria proceeds to rid her face of any excess oil as Stiles lays there watching in utter amusement.

"Aria," He begins as if he were speaking to a child. 

"There's no need to put on extra deodorant, they can't smell you all the way from Europe. Now, come say hi."

Jackson and Isaac howls with laughter which causes Aria to blush a little before crawling on the bed and popping her face into the view of the camera. "Hi."

"Hey. It's nice to meet you, Aria." Isaac gives her one of his signature knee buckling grins and she blinks in awe before answering and moving on to Jackson so she can greet him as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys, Stiles and Danny talk about you two a lot and you know how much Stiles talks."

"Hey!"

The two snort when Aria gives him a cheesy grin.

"So Aria," Jackson begins. "Stiles tells us you're basically his and Danny's Tinkerbell."

"Yup." She confirms with a slight nod of her head. "Spoilt and all."

"Must be exhausting trying to keep up with them." Isaac grunts.

"Not to mention gross." Jackson chimes in.

"I know!" Aria tacks on in stride. "Like them sucking face is gross enough, but you know what's worse?"

"The goo-goo eyes?" The lighter blonde Omega guesses, the three enjoying the joke.

"Yes, I can hardly keep my lunch down whenever Stiles gives Danny those big brown Bambi eyes a-"

"And when Danny gives him that certain dumbass smile with the big dimples."

"Well that's just great," Stiles huffs. "Form your little friendship by picking on me and Danny." He tries to act angry, knitting his brows for extra effect, but he can't. Not when two of his favorite boys and his fast friend are talking and laughing with each other already. "You all suck."

"Aww Stiles!" Jackson and Aria cheer.

"Don't be like that, Witch." Isaac rests his chin in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. Gimme a kiss." Aria leans over and grabs Stiles' face to give him a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Give him two for us." Jackson requests and the Russian girl nods before obliging, placing two more kisses on the pale teen's cheek.

"There we go."

"Great, now I'm all covered in fluids." He huffs and before the three can comment, he shuts them down. "Don't even think about it!"

"You're actually no fun." Aria pouts.

"At least my roast pork won't burn if I don't get downstairs in 10 seconds."

"WHAT?" The Fairy screeches before flying past Stiles and out the door. "Bye Jackson, bye Isaac. Don't smudge that." She points at his drying toes and with that last demand, she's gone.

Stiles starts to chuckle, causing the two to raise a brow and tilt their head in question, respectively of course.

"What?"

"The pork was finished fifteen minutes ago."

"STILES!" They hear her yell, followed by her saying, in a much softer tone, "Nothing, Danny. Go back to sleep, you can have pork later."

The three boys listen to the conversation downstairs, the voices just a tad above muffled for the werewolves.

"But I want it now." Danny's sleep rasped voice sends goosebumps across Stiles' skin.

"And I want Damian Marley, but that's not possible now is it. Rest your pretty little Hawaiian head and don't make me call your mom."

"You're gonna tell my mother?" Danny repeats, just to make sure he heard her right.

"Yes, because I'm that bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

Danny and Aria are outside in the school's parking lot waiting on Stiles when the pack approaches them.

"You two are wasting your time with him." Scott immediately bashes Stiles, not wasting any time.

Aria tries to reign in her anger and regales Scott with a look of disinterest. Ignoring the others, she turns to Danny. "Who's the runt?"

The tell-tale but tapered down growls that arise from the pack causes a satisfying grin to appear on both the Fairy and the Elemental's face.

"Just who the Hell are you?" Lydia's green eyes narrow at the black haired girl, Malia comes up to flank her packmate's left side, eyes hard as steel.

"That's none of your business, red."

"She's actually strawberry blonde." Kira corrects.

"I actually don't care." Aria fires back.

"You hanging around Stiles automatically makes it our business." Lydia declares proudly, adjusting her handbag into the crook of her elbow.

"It really doesn't." Danny decides to step in. He's just about had enough of their shit and he'll gladly bury them all under the asphalt if they don't stop talking shit about Stiles.

"You could do so much better than him." Scott crosses his arms. "He'll only drag you down and get you in trouble like what he did with us."

"Aria and I were having a nice morning, but now it's all ruined because Derek decided to let the mutts out."

"Nice one, Mahealani!" Aria holds up her hand for a high five, the two sharing a laugh as their palms connect.

The pack starts to get visibly angry. Well, all of them except the three youngest Betas. Liam, Mason and Corey are hanging back and keeping their mouths shut, opting to watch the two dark skinned teens tag team to knock down their older packmates a few pegs.

"Danny!" Lydia exclaims in outrage. "I thought we were friends."

"Well we're aren't." He deadpans. "We stopped being friends, the minute you forgot who you were."

Lydia snaps her mouth shut, lips pursing.

"Well ain't that some shit?" Aria snickers, further irritating Lydia and she knows it too.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Don't you have Julius Caesar to read?"

Danny snorts at that, his crude smile turning soft when Aria flashes him a genuine one. "I think we're done here. We're not staying away from Stiles, but you should stay away from us if you know what's good for you." The two step around them before walking away.

"You're just as useless as Stiles, you can't do anything." Erica jabs before they get any further and they turn around, faces straight, not giving away how incredibly pissed off they are.

"I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret," Danny tries to reign in his essence from flaring up and tossing the pack clear across the lot. "You may not know it, but to be as 'useless' as Stiles is the best compliment anyone could ever receive."

"And that's the tea." Aria adds as an attempt to try and calm Danny down. She can feel his magic flaring up as well and it was making her own essence react. She wants nothing more than to eviscerate the dumbass pack but needs to keep herself under control so Danny can do the same. It seems like it worked because Danny sighs in exasperation and fondness as the two of them continue walking.

"Could you be any more basic?"

/°\ /°\ /°\

'So much for waiting on Stiles'. Aria mumbles, running as fast as her heels could carry her. She's trying to catch up to a fuming Danny who just walked past his homeroom. "Danny, Sir. These heels were made to cut throats but it doesn't stand a chance against an angry best friend."

The Hawaiian halts mid step before turning to face her, facial expression a little less stormy than before; just a tad. "You called me his best friend."

Aria walks up to stand face to face with him. "Well yeah," She shrugs. "You are, aren't you, hot boyfriend aside?"

Danny's hardened expression cracks, giving way to something a little more soft, happy. "I am."

"Good, because the way I see it, anybody could be his boyfriend but sometimes the two for one deal is good too."

"Thanks Aria."

"No problem and hey, don't let them get to you either. Stiles still feels a little sad about it and it won't help if you're kicking up a fuss about it." She adds. "I've grown very protective of the both of you since we started getting closer and believe me, I wanna make them pay too but the negative energy isn't good for us. At least not yet."

"You're right," Danny nudges her. "But it's Stiles; me threatening to make their heads spin counter clockwise might get a laugh or two out of him."

"Okay, that's true" She laughs and holds out her hand for Danny to take and he does just as the bell rings. The two begin to make their way back to their respective homerooms hand in hand. "But it is getting pretty late, where is he?"

"He'll show." Danny placates. "He's late at least three times a month, nothing to worry about."

They stop in the middle of the hallway. "Good. Catch you later?"

"Of course." Danny presses a kiss to her head and she squeezes his hand softly before letting go and they turn to enter their individual homeroom classes right across from each other.

~•~•~•~•~•

"I'm here, I'm here!" Stiles makes his way over to their special tree, graceful as a newborn fawn with someone trailing behind him. "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up this idiot because his truck broke down on the way over here."

Danny smiles widely when he sees who it is, but Aria nearly chokes on a kiwi slice as a blush lights up her cheeks. Of course, Danny saw that because he sees everything. Damn Elemental.

But low and behold, Theo Raeken. Danny gets up from the blanket to greet him with bro hugs, back slapping and all. Aria however was gaping like a fish, wonderstruck when she saw him smile. It's safe to say her school girl crush on him didn't go away while he was gone. He's her lab partner, in her homeroom and is in the classes she shares with Danny and Stiles, so she's got a lot of eye candy.

"-RIA!" Stiles' voice pops into her head, jolting her out of her thoughts and she shot him a scathing look.

"What did I say about invading my head space?"

"It's an invasion of privacy and blah blah blah,"

Stiles recalls boredly. "We've been trying to get your attention but you've been staring at Theo like an idiot, well like a bigger idiot."

"Fuck you, Stilinski." She snaps, another blush reddening the apples of her cheeks. "Hi, Theo."

"Hey, Aria." Theo's greeting is a little strained and it catches them off guard.

"T?" Danny grips his shoulder in concern when he sees that Theo is just blankly staring at Aria, his body slightly trembling, fists clenching and unclenching. He's taking subtle sniffs of the air, but again Danny knows all so he's the only one that realizes the last part.

"I'm good, I'm good." He reassures before giving Aria a proper greeting and a charming smile.

'Oh fuck, he's smiled at me.' Aria communicates with Stiles through their mind link before pointedly looking down at the patch of grass, this time opting to grow some Chelan Cherries to keep herself busy. "Stiles, I think Theo is my 'Destined'.

When Stiles begins to cackle like the little witch bitch he is, Aria knew he was laughing at what she said, that's why she throws a cherry at him, nailing him right on his cute upturned nose. "Bullseye."

"OW!"

She makes a face as if to say 'That's right, fucker.'

"Aria, stop throwing circular fruits at Stiles, we have guests." Danny's voice takes on a fatherly tone.

"Ha!" Stiles gloates.

"Stiles stop tormenting Aria, you weren't raised in a barn."

"Ha!" Aria mocks him.

"Both of you eat," Danny handsStiles the sandwich he made for him this morning. "And shut up."

"Yes, Danny." Aria pouts.

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles purrs jokingly, making Theo nearly choke on his turkey sandwich.

"Oh right!" Stiles exclaims. "You weren't here but this big hunk and I got together." He gestures towards Danny with a wave of his hand, the Hawaiian wiggling his eyebrows at the acknowledgement.

"Well it's about time." Theo shrugs. "But for future reference, don't be gross when I'm eating."

Just to spite him, Danny pulled his boyfriend in for a dizzying kiss, leaving Stiles to stare dazedly at him while their friends groan in faux displeasure.

"Great, thanks Danny." Aria huffs. "Now he's gonna be stupidly sappy for the rest of the day."

"What can I say," The pale teen shrugs. "He brings out th-"

He's cut off by a loud screech. An inhuman screech, clearly toned down due to where they're at now. The quartet's heads turn one by one in that direction before the three subconsciously turn to Stiles, who falters a bit before his face turns blank.

"It's not my business." He declares monotonously and that was that. The group continue eating while listening to stories of Theo's trip.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
"Not my business, my ass." Danny snorts as he and Theo are waiting in Stiles' room.

"I'm a weak weak man." Stiles admits as he rummages around his closet for his worn Converse. "We're just gonna go see if it's anything worth checking into and if it's not, we act like we weren't there."

"And if it is?" Theo queries, raised eyebrows, crossed arms and all. Stiles' eyes flicker towards his biceps and it's then Stiles sees why Aria had a meltdown over it. She had spoken to him properly about the fact that they were Mates and he was happy for her, he really was. But, he had to tell her that Theo already had a Mate and it was their other friend, Josh. She was bummed but also very confused and Stiles swore to do some research. 

"We kick its ass. Quietly."

"Are you sure?" Danny steps up beside him, hoisting him to his feet, from his kneeling position. "You said you were done with this when the pack did what they did and now you're going back to it, I just want to know if you'll be okay."

Stiles rolled his eyes, though they were soft before pulling Danny in for a thoughtful kiss. "Thanks for lookin' out for my well being, buddy, but I'll be fine. Really. I kinda miss it, anyways."

The Elemental sighs before releasing a breath. "Okay, I trust you and Aria just turned on the street." He announces after having sensed the shift on the ley land and her fast beating heart, it's as if it flutters quickly; like wings.

"Yes!" Stiles whoops, one of his elbows almost catching Theo on his temple when he threw his hands up. Theo swallows, eyes briefly flashing when he catches her scent and breathes it in. Biting back a whine, he follows the two out of the room.

"Let's go." The three head down the stairs, with Stiles scribbling a note to his dad, reminding him that he was spending the night at Theo's to help get him settled before he locks up the house and steps outside.

"Hi, boys." Aria greets, stepping out of her car and Danny immediately groans when he sees what she's wearing.

"You and Theo are ridiculous, why are you wearing black?"

"Camouflage."

"It'll scare the big bad."

"What he said."

"What she said."

Danny just pinches the bridge after he looks at Stiles and sees that he agrees. "We're taking my car and T, try not to dent it with your massive shoulders."

Everyone snickers before climbing in, Stiles riding passenger with Aria and Theo in the back. The Russian turns to Theo, her face heating up when she realizes that he's already looking at her.

"You, umm...look nice." She compliments awkwardly and Stiles laughs out loud.

"Holy shit! Is that how you flirt?"

Aria sinks down in the seat when Theo chuckles quietly in earnest at her compliment.

"Danny, can you believe that's how she flirts? I always thought she'd be smooth but wow that was pathetic." The Witch laughs.

"Stiles, shut up." Theo shakes his head when he sees Aria turn away from them, avoiding eye contact. Her scent sour due to embarrassment. Theo's wolf was still yipping happily at the fact that she complimented them.

"I can't, this is one for the ages. I mea- Oww!" He's cut off by Danny taking one hand off the wheel to flick him on the forehead.

"Stiles, stop being an ass." The darker boy chastises. "You used to suck at flirting, so I suggest you shut up." He takes a look through the rear view mirror at Aria and sees that she's still pointedly looking outside, cheeks still red from embarrassment and slight anger.

Stiles, you idiot.

The rest of the drive takes on a stilted silence and halfway through, Stiles realizes he was in fact being an ass and he tries to apologise in his own way and it went a little like this.

"Hey Aria, are you gonna paint my nails again?"

"They have tutorials on YouTube."

"What shampoo do you use and where do you get it? Your hair looks bouncy and I'm thinking of getting one."

"Onyx."

"And where can I get Onyx?"

"That's what research is for." All her answers are dry and she never once looks at him. She might be being a tad petty, but oh well.

"Stiles," Theo tries to keep the amusement and slight satisfaction out of his tone when he sees the kicked puppy look on Stiles' face. The slight satisfaction comes from the fact Stiles now feels bad for being an ass and Aria is making him pay for it.

"Instead asking her stupid questions, why don't you try apologizing using the universal two little words?"

Stiles sags before moving his seatbelt, turning around in his seat and getting on his knees to face her. "Aria, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. I'm sorry for being a dick."

Aria giggles and if the boys thought that sound was currently clearing their skin and watering their crops, let them believe so in peace. "Apology accepted." She ruffles his hair and the two even manage a hug.

"Well," Danny chimes in. "That was very cute and all but Stiles fed me those exact same lines just last night."

Aria gasps, scandalized. Mockingly of course. "Oh no, he didn't!"

"Do you quote 'Lolita' to everyone?" Theo sniggers.

Stiles sniffs . "I don't have to answer to any of you."

"Yes, you do." The three chorus just as Danny finds a secluded part of the preserve to park the car. When they step out, the car is immediately concealed by several trees.

"You know I keep forgetting that you can communicate with plants." Theo stuffs his hands in his pocket as they begin to walk.

"Elemental, my dear Theo." The Hawaiian huffs as he pays attention to the environment around him, his abilities allowing him to sense any unnatural shift in the balance of the Preserve.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Stiles steps up beside him as Theo decides to walk beside Aria, reveling in the fact that her scent of caramelized sugar, chamomile and freesia has heightened no doubt because she's happy that he's beside her. The thought makes him preen.

"Yeah, it's in the direction of the Nemeton."

"Of course it is." Stiles grumbles. "Everything bad always ends up near the freaky death tree."

"The Nemeton?" Aria broaches warily. "As in that creepy overlord, tomb of a thousand years tree, you have one too?"

Danny manages a chuckle. "Yes, that one. Now, come on."

They walk quietly, listening to the sounds of the nocturnal creatures. Lightning streaks across the sky as a scream tears through the night, freezing them all in place, cold dread bearing down on them. It wasn't a banshee scream. It was a child's scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles and Aria are sitting under their tree during a free period, taking the time to catch up on some studying. Danny and Theo are currently in class.

"So," Stiles speaks up, picking at his fruit salad. They had roped Theo in on their lunch pool and now it was his turn and he made fruit salad.

"So," Aria repeats, a smirk on her lips as she scribbles down another equation.

"Iwannasuckdanny'sdicksobad." He rushes out, making Aria coo and laugh at the same time.

"Stop laughing at me, horny seems to be my default setting around him." The Witch gripes, angrily scooping a spoonful of blueberries in his mouth.

"Then suck his dick." She states plainly. "It's not that hard."

"Have you seen what Danny's packing? I'd probably dislocate my jaw trying to deepthroat him."

Aria spits pieces of strawberry clear across the grass as she laughs at her friend's predicament. "You can still deepthroat, no matter the size. You just need to train your throat, when was the last time you did it?"

"Uh." Stiles pauses, trying to remember. "A while back, Jackson and I were having one of our episodes and he ended up jerking me off and I ended up with his dick in my trachea." His admittance pleases Aria and she resists the urge to high five him. Jackson is hot asf and I'm sure s lot of girls and guys have thought about doing what Stiles got to do.

"Ohh, Witch Boy got game!" She exclaims. "Did you make him cum?"

"Twice."

"Then what's the problem and does our big Kahuna know?"

"Of course he does, I tell Danny everything and the problem is that I'm just nervous and I want it to be good for him."

"Stiles," Aria sighs in exasperation, she had long since placed her book down, studying forgotten. "The fact that it's you will automatically make it good for him."

"Really?" The uncertainty is evident in his Bambi eyes and Aria couldn't resist pulling him in for a hug.

"Really." She confirms. "Danny Mahealani is as crazy about you as you are about him, always been; you guys just didn't know it until a fucked up situation brought you two closer."

"Thanks, Aria. You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

Aria fans herself. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Oh, well now I wanna take it back."

"Can't!" The brown eyed girl declares. "It's already been said. But thank you that means a lot. As for you and Danny, he's probably gonna be horny and appreciative of the fact that you wanna suck him off and I'm pretty sure he's not going to force you to deepthroat him on the first try if he sees you're nervous about it. But, if you do end up choking on his dick when it's halfway down your throat, it'll be because you're an overachieving little shit and let it happen."

"This is true. Now that my mini existential crisis is over, let's talk about you and Theo."

Aria rolls her eyes. "There is no me and Theo."

"Why not, you've had this crush on him for a while haven't you? You're also his Mate."

"Yeah, so?" She shrugs, picking up her book to place on her lap, fingers itching for something to do. "We've never really spoken outside of school, he had his whole pack domination thing going on and can I just say, Evil Theo was hot but Good Theo is hotter with just a hint of dork."

Stiles tips his head back as he laughs in agreement. "Very true and don't even get me started on those tight hoodies."

"Those biceps used to give and still do give me heart palpitations. But you said Josh Diaz is his Mate though, right?" 

"He is." Stiles confirms with a secretive, sly smile.

Aria swallows her sadness and casts him a suspicious look. "What's that for?"

Stiles had gossiped to Danny about the two being Mates and the latter admitted that Theo told him the same thing. 

"You know something, I'm going to find out what it is."

"I doubt it. I'm good at keeping my mouth closed."

"Yeah, just don't do it around Danny's dick and remember, no teeth."

The two share a look before cracking up and going back to studying, easing up on the gossip before their boys come back.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
The four of them are all at Stiles' house, briefing his dad on what happened. They had ended up sleeping at his house last night after going out to look for the nemeton, instead of Theo's as originally planned. The sheriff had been off and they said they would feel better sleeping under the same roof as him, so they could protect him if need be. Danny's parents were fine and insisted that he stayed. Aria's father was working a late shift and after she had explained to him what had happened, he said she could stay too. He had spoken to the sheriff on the phone to make sure it would be okay as well as to introduce himself.

It's early evening, they're all gathered around the dining table, eating takeout.

"So, did you get a good look at this thing?" The sheriff questions as he gathers some lo mein on his fork.

Theo shakes his head. "Not really, It wore a full black cloak though, but its skin was grey from what I could glimpse."

"Reaper?" The older man guesses.

After they heard the child scream, they had stumbled on a cloak figure a few feet away from the Nemeton with a child held tightly in its grip.

"That's what we thought at first, except it kept shrieking and after we fought it off and got the kid to safety, it retreated. So, I don't think so." Danny sums up.

The sheriff makes a disgruntled noise. "Well, now I can close the missing person's report on that kid and have something to tie it to if anymore pops up. Parrish had called me soon after they found the girl.

"But, is it safe to assume that it only preys on little kids, what if it develops a craving for lonely housewife or corporate business dad?"

"No, it's never safe to assume, my beautiful, Russian Tinkerbell." Stiles answers. "So, I'm going to start doing what I do best, research."

Theo nudges Aria as the others begin talking about where to start. "Welcome to the Midnight Society."

Aria laughs heartily and Theo's eyes light up. "Thank you, Theo. I'm honored. However, you big nerd; I know you got that from an old Nickelodeon show."

"The Chimera shrugs. "Guilty, but it's fitting if you think about it."

"Well then, Hybrid Boy, do the thing." She pokes his cheek.

"Absolutely not." He protests, rolling his eyes when the dark haired girl whines playfully, clutching on his arm.

"Why not?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Well..." Stiles interjects

"Shut it, Stilinski." He looks back at Aria and sees her pout and just like that he crumbles like a cookie. "Fine."

"Yes!" Aria cheers.

"Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this one; The Case of the Cloaked Kidnapper."

"Danny, he said the thing!" Aria rejoices.

Danny just laughs softly at the two, especially when Aria feeds Theo an eggroll as a reward.

"Why don't you call the others?" The sheriff suggests. "I'm sure they'd love to help and they might have more resources at their disposal."

"That's actually not a bad idea at all." Danny mulls it over. "Isaac, Ally and Chris more than likely will have a lot of books on supernatural creatures and I'm sure Jackson will most likely ask his contacts in the local pack and so can Josh and Brett."

John nods approvingly. "Sounds like a plan. See if you can do a little bit more digging on your own though, just so they'll have something a bit more concrete to work with." He takes up his empty plate and places it in the sink after throwing away the leftover scraps and grains of rice that were on it.

"Makes sense. Thanks, dad."

"Anytime, kiddo." Sheriff Stilinski ruffles his son's head. "I'm going to get some more shut eye before I have to go in. Be careful getting to Theo's tonight and if anything happens, call me or Parrish first. I can't set myself on fire like he can but I'm still formidable." The older Stilinski smiles.

"Damn right, you are." Aria agrees and the man chuckles, ruffling the other teens' heads as he passes them to go upstairs.

"So we're definitely gonna finish research at Theo's then?"

"Yeah, we still have to help him get settled and I wanna be able to give the others something by morning.

"Got it."

"Aria, is your dad okay with you spending the night with us again?" Theo turns to her and that's when Stiles and Danny looked a tad guilty, as they hadn't even thought about how he'd take her staying over two nights in a row.

"Honestly, he wasn't at first, especially since his shifts are hectic and he doesn't get to see me as often as he likes so he worries and now that this is happening just makes it a little worse." She tells them and she gets where he's coming from, at first she didn't as she thought he was fighting her out.

"That's totally fine, my dad used to be the same, still is just a little." Stiles sympathizes.

"He raised me with a good head on my shoulders, he's just a little skeptical because I've never really had friends I was excited about before, he just wants to make sure I'm safe. He wants to meet you guys properly and your folks by the way."

"Whenever he's ready, we could have a parents dinner. We could get them all together and cook dinner for them." Stiles suggests and the others nod in agreement; even Theo who lives alone.

"That could work." Aria squeals. "I'll tell him, he'd love that. Oh, by the way; I need to stop at home and pick up something."

"Oh," Danny perks up. "Can we come?"

"Sure."  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
"This is your house?" Stiles exclaims in something akin to wonder as they arrive and park in front of the chalet.

"Yes it is." Aria responds as she leads them to the front door. The cozy, wooden house is surrounded by forest, with the other houses a good distance apart. It's a two storey house with floor to ceiling windows in the living room, so that anyone driving in, they'd be able to see.

There's a loud bark when the front door opens after entering the code.

"What the h-" Before Stiles could even finish his sentence, a large Caucasian Mountain dog came barreling towards Aria and would've knocked her over if Theo hadn't steadied her. The dog begins growling slightly at them too.

"Ragnar,izlechivat!" She commands. (heal).

Ragnar ceased his barking immediately, sitting and patiently waiting for his next command. "Now, Say hi to my friends." She coos and the large dog takes that as its cue to sniff at the three, who takes it all in stride, patting his head and giving him rubs when allowed.

"Dobro pozhalovat' v dom Linn." She announces, spreading her hands in a ta-da gesture. (Welcome to the house of Lynn)

"What now?" Stiles blinks.

"It's no fun if I have to repeat it," She sags. "I was basically saying welcome to my house. Now, follow me and please don't touch anything." Aria purposefully lets her gaze linger on Stiles, making his boyfriend and friend snicker.

She lets them step in first, her dog trailing behind them and she comes in last, locking the door behind her. "I'd give you the grand tour but we're a little short on time, so I'll go get the stuff for Ragnar to come with us and you can look around."

There's a shrill caw that went up in the air, making the boys jump and Aria giggle. "Yes, Diaval, you can come this time. Kalixa, you're staying here."  
Another answering caw was much softer, more understanding.

"What the hell was that?"

"Kalixa and Diaval." She gestures behind them to a beautiful gold cage that housed the two large ravens currently staring at them.

Danny lets out an honest to God shriek when he comes face to face with the two pairs of beady eyes and Diaval chuffed as if he were laughing at him.

"You have ravens?" Theo questions dumbly.

"I do. Ravens are a Goldwood Fairy's animal guide, we get along quite nicely, but it did take a while for Ragnar to warm up to them though. Now they're best friends." She patted the aforementioned dog's head. His fur is grey with a dusting of white on his underbelly. "Be right back." She left to gather the pet's belongings, leaving the boys to look around.

The first thing Stiles sees is a painting that makes him furrow his brows in confusion, drawing the other boys' attention to it.

"It could just be for aesthetic purposes." Danny speculates. "Also, you know, to have something that reminds them of home.

"We can always ask her when she gets back." Theo gets down on his knees to rub Ragnar's belly, the large dog practically melting at all the attention it was getting from the Chimera.

"Okay," Aria comes back with two bags on her back. One was an overnight bag for her and the other was one for Ragnar, it had food, his leash, his favorite blanket and a couple toys. "That's it."

"Ari," Danny pointed to the painting. "Why do you have a painting of Tsar Ivan the Terrible?"

The Fairy snorts. "Oh, my dad put it up as a joke and tells anyone who comes by that we're related and waits for their reactions."

"Seriously?" Stiles crosses his arms, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, my dad gets pleasure from being a nuisance." Her smile is fond as her eyes sweep over the room to see if she missed anything.

"I'm sure he'll like us then." Danny laughs. "You ready?"

"I think so, I'm just going to get Diaval, you guys can go ahead."

"Let me get these for you" Theo takes both bags from her and she gives him a shy but thankful smile before walking to the cage.

"Let's go, pretty boy." She opens the cage and Diaval flies out and lands on her shoulder. Closing it back, she blows kisses and raspberries at Kalixa and the raven flutters around in the spacious cage with the same happy enthusiasm. "Dad will be back soon. Bye, my sweet."

She looks around one last time before closing the door and setting the alarm. Once outside, Theo helps her to get Ragnar settled in the back of his truck and she thanks him yet again with another smile. Sometimes it's hard for her to use her words around him because she just knows she'll blurt out some stupid shit. She's most definitely not smooth when it comes to the Chimera.

"You know I've never seen her smile so much, D." Stiles snarks as he slaps his boyfriend's arm and the Hawaiian smacks his cheek lightly.

"Mind your own business and yes she does. She smiles a lot actually. It's nice if I'm being honest, there wasn't much of that with the pack."

"Okay, that's true" Stiles huffs rubbing the slightly tingling spot. "But still, who knew she had so much teeth?"

"I can hear you Stilinski." Aria glares before a smug grin takes over. "And I'm sure Danny would like to hear how much y-"

Stiles cuts her off with a dramatic cough, the tips of his ears turning red.

Bitch boy.

"Huh?" The Hawaiian looks between the two of them.

"Say anything and I'll cut your nice tits off." Stiles threatens and the female cackles loudly as she gets in Theo's truck, whispering something to Kalixa as the raven is going to fly above them.

"Whatever you say, deepthroat!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> Guys, I'm just letting you know that I made some changes to the last couple chapters regarding Theo and Aria. It's not entirely major but it's just that she knows from she sees him again that they're Mates. Or, in Aria's case, her 'Destined'.
> 
> So to reiterate, Aria knows that she and Theo are Mates.

It's game night. Aria and Theo are in the stands watching the last few minutes. The two, along with Danny's parents are the loudest as they cheer for Stiles and Danny. The members of the pack that aren't playing are getting really annoyed with them, well minus Corey and Mason. Liam keeps flashing sad puppy eyes to Aria and Theo and then to Stiles and Danny while on the pitch with them. To this day, he can't explain why he feels so drawn to the four of them and he's afraid of seeking Stiles out to ask him; especially since the three are always around him now.

Back to the game.

Scott scores the last goal just as the timer runs out and the Beacon Hills Cyclones beat the other team by ten points. Despite it being Scott that made the goal, Aria and Theo resume their cheering for the sole fact that their team won. Four more games until the end of the season.

Danny approaches Stiles in the midst of all the celebration madness and pulls him close with a hand fisted in his jersey. Stiles' eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, tensing for a fraction of a second before he relaxes in Danny's arms. Both are happy and adrenaline fueled and their two friends can feel it from where they are. 

"You gonna kiss me Kahuna?" Stiles teases, his eyes soft and bright.

Danny shakes his head with a small smirk before kissing Stiles. Aria squeals while Theo whoops.  
"That's our boys!"

Aria laughs joyously as she and Theo share an excited hug. Stiles and Danny weren't secretive about their relationship before, neither were they too open about it, it was subtle; like flirty banter. 

Now, they're out and proud and the whole school would know by tomorrow that Stiles was gay and dating Danny. The kiss causes a mixed uproar among the spectators as well as some of the players. Most are in shock, especially the tiny trio of the McCall pack. Liam blushes when the kiss starts toeing the line of 'just fuck already'. 

Theo and Aria snort before going down to retrieve their boys, blatantly ignoring the whispers of the pack.

"Break it up you two or everyone's gonna need a cold shower." Theo separates them with a hand to their foreheads as Aria hugs them both and kisses them on the cheek to congratulate them, both for the game and the kiss.

"I'm so happy for you!" She's bouncing happily on the balls of her feet before Theo comes to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly and she definitely blushes. 

"Come on, you two need to get changed, your parents wanna take us all out for a celebratory dinner." Theo informs and the two players nod quickly before dashing off to the locker rooms to get ready. 

Aria and Theo start walking back to the stands where Damian and Trish are and Theo decides to strike up a conversation."I didn't think you'd know so much about lacrosse, let alone like it."

"Oh, I didn't know shit about it two weeks ago. I took a crash course on YouTube." She bluntly confesses. "I figured that if I'm gonna come to the games, I might as well be able to understand it and it's fun." 

Theo chuckles. "It's been amazing having you around, I know I haven't been here long but I can already see how much you mean to Stiles and Danny."

Aria grins happily. "Thank you Theo, I really love being around them, I feel like I can be myself. I feel accepted so the least I can do is be the friend that you all need." She tugs her coat tighter around her, a surge of bravery washing over her. "What about you, what do I mean to you?" 

"Well," Theo rubs the back of his neck, suddenly looking nervous. His wolf is yelling at him to say that she's their mate and he really wants to, just not yet. "I think th-" He's cut off by his phone ringing and he flashes her an apologetic look as he takes it out of his jacket pocket to answer. 

"Hey, babe."

Aria's face falls at his greeting because it's a harsh reminder that Theo has a mate and she can't allow this to develop. Her shoulders sag and she silently communicates to him that she's going back to the stands. Theo lets a quiet whine slip out as he watches her go, her scent of sadness permeating the air. 

"Breathe." Josh commands lightly. Theo tells him about all his interactions with her and the fact that she could be their potential mate and he says 'their' as there is no way that Theo is entertaining any thought that she might be his alone because he and Josh are in this together. He hasn't said anything to her because he doesn't know what to make of it, having two mates. He didn't think such a thing was possible and neither did Josh. But, he's helping him get through this. 

Theo shuts his eyes that he knows for a fact has changed color and he's taking deep breaths. Him and his wolf want nothing more than to go over to Aria and try to make her feel better, just do anything that will change her scent back to the sweet, intoxicating smell that's starting to drive him crazy. "Baby, she smells so good." Theo grits out, trying to ground himself. "You both do." Josh smells like pine needles, ozone and cedar wood and it's a scent Theo wants to roll around in forever if he could. 

"Oh yeah," Josh's voice is soothing. "What does she smell like?" He inquires curiously, honestly.

"Caramelized sugar, chamomile and freesia. The last one kinda smells like strawberries." He sighs out and opens his eyes, letting them roam around as he seeks her out. She's talking to Danny's parents. 

"Sounds like she smells really sweet."

"The sweetest. Josh, I wanna tell her. Not without you, though. I need to know if she's for the both of us."

"I'll be back soon, okay. We can tell her then. In the meantime, I can try to get to know her better."

Theo's heart swells in adoration for his mate. "I'd love that. I want to be closer to her but not unless you're on board with this." He speaks firmly. 

"I am on board with this. Get closer to her and I'll get to know her better and then we can go from there." 

"Okay, that sounds great." Theo's chest feels less heavy, knowing that Josh plans to be more involved makes him feel more at ease. 

"We'll talk more about this later, I have to go help Brett with something. I had called to see if Stiles and Danny won the game."

"They did." He conveys proudly. "John and The Mahealanis are taking us out to dinner as soon as the lovebirds are done changing."

"Tell them congratulations." He goes quiet for a little as he hears Brett calling for him again. "I definitely have to go now. I love you, please be safe."

"I love you too and I will." He hangs up and walks back to the stands. Aria's scent is no longer bitter with sadness but her eyes still look a little dim and she tries to hide it as he sits next to her. 

"Everything okay?" She asks genuinely and he gives her a surprised yet pleased look.

"Everything's great. He just called to see if we had won the game." He tells her and she hums in acknowledgment. 

"You say he's with Brett doing some sort of wolfy rehab thing?" 

"Yeah, it was something Chris Argent and a few others started up to help get wayward werewolves like me on the straight and narrow. I finished a little early and Brett and Josh should be done soon."

"You do realize that when they come back, it's gonna make McCall's head spin, right?" 

The smile Theo gives her is absolutely devious. "Wait until Jackson, Isaac and Allison come back."

Aria's eyes widen in disbelief. "No fucking way!" 

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

"What's up, Kid?" The older Lyndyaev briefly casts his gaze on his daughter, sensing her magic floating under her skin in nervous coils.

"My essence is nervous, which is making me nervous." She lifts her head from its resting place on the car window to look at him.

"Your essence mirrors your emotions, not the other way around." Johnathan Lyndyaev smirks at his only child. "What's going on?"

"I just really want you to like them, to the point where I feel like I'm gonna jump out of my own skin if you don't."

The man takes his eyes off the road for a split second before chuckling at her. "You've really taken a liking to them, huh?"

"Yeah I have, being around them feels natural and my essence seems to like theirs."

"That's rare but not impossible and you've l  
proven that your good judge of character has improved, Aria. So, if you find these three good enough to befriend then I have no reason not to like them."

A bark comes from the backseat making the two fairies laugh.

"My apologies, Ragnar; 'We' have no reason not to like them." Jonathan appeases the Caucasian Mountain dog, who barks once more, this time in satisfaction.

An affronted squawk fills the car space and Aria outright cackles at her father's frightened look.

"No, Kalixa, I'm not leaving you out. You were included in the 'We'." Demetrius is hasty in reassuring his animal guide before she went back to fly alongside her brother. 

The two talk quietly the rest of the way so Aria can calm down because she knows Stiles and Danny will be able to tell that something is off if her essence doesn't settle. Parking the car in the lot, the family of five gets out, the ravens flying overhead and Ragnar trodding between them as they make their way to the lacrosse pitch. Stiles, Danny and Theo are already there warming up and John, Damian and Trish are waiting in the stands. 

"Hey, there." The Fairy greets the three as they reach a close enough proximity. 

"Hi, Ari." Danny smiles at her before turning to her father. "Hello, I'm Danny Mahealani." The Hawaiian offers his hand, letting the male Goldwood grasp it in a firm shake.

"Demetrius Lyndyaev, it's nice to finally meet you boys." He gives the three a bright smile and it's then, Stiles knows where Aria got it from.

The lithe boy steps forward, hand outstretched as well. "Stiles Stilinski, I must say I was expecting Ari's dad and not her brother."

The other teens groan as Demetrius shoots him an amused look. "My daughter did tell me you were a terrible flirt."

"Well it worked on Danny." They all turn their attention to the blushing Hawaiian.

"That it did."

"I'm Theo Raeken." He introduces himself, handshake and all. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The surgeon gives Theo a friendly smile as he shakes his hand while also sending Aria a discreet side eye because he now knows that this is her daughter's crush.

"Pleasure is all mine."

Aria hides her blush as she steers him over to the stands so she can introduce him to John, Damian and Trish as well as put her stuff down. The guys take the time to greet Ragnar, who's tail started wagging wildly due to the attention. After the introductions, Demetrius takes a brief moment to explain that Kalixa and Diaval are their animal guides just as Kalixa flies into a tree to keep watch while Diaval remains close to Aria. 

"Let's get this show on the road." Danny spurs everyone into the action, the teens on the field and the adults on the sidelines. "Okay, Stiles suggested we do some obstacle dodging, especially since Theo is here as well as team building. So what I want is Stiles and Aria teaming up against Theo and I and we're going to present obstacles for the opposing side while watching our teammate's back. Clear?"

"Roger."

"Gotcha."

"All clear." 

"Okay, Stiles and Aria. Go to the opposite goalpost please." He instructs while he and Theo head for the other. "The goalposts are the safe zones and the field is your battleground."

Stiles and Aria flash a thumbs up and step out of the safe zone after seeing Danny and Theo do the same. 

"Okay, begin!" Danny prompts and his eyes glow an icy blue as he blows out a mist of cold breath that changes to darts of icicles, making a beeline for the two just as Theo shifts and immediately charges after them. 

Stiles' pupils bleed red as his essence coils around the icicles, instantly melting them down. Theo is just about to collide with Aria and her wings pop out at the last second to blow him back in a gust of wind, the force of it sending him clear across the field. 

"Good job." Danny praises them as he creates an air pocket to cradle Theo so he doesn't crash into anything. Stiles comes face to face with a grinning Aria, her eyes their unique kaleidoscope of bright colors. "Ready to crush them, Little Witch?"

"Always."

With a smirk, Aria curls her fist towards the forest trees, the twigs flying off to launch them at the Elemental and the Werewolf. Stiles knows that to effectively spar with Theo, it has to be close range. The wolf has him cornered, jaws snapping at him and before Stiles can retaliate, Danny slows the circulation down in his arms. When Aria notices what he did, she uses her terrakinesis to lift up the ground under Danny's feet, roots coiling around his ankles to trip him.

"Woo!" Demetrius cheers for his daughter. "Go Aria!" This causes Ragnar to yip.

"Well that's not fair," Stiles pouts as Aria quickly helps him get some feeling back into his arm. "She has her own personal cheerleader."

"Ahem" Danny interjects.

"Weren't you the one that just did your freaky blood elementat magic thing on my arms?"

"Yes, it'll only make you stronger as a fighter when I don't go easy on you.."

"Can't argue there." Stiles chuckles. "Thanks Ari."

"Mr. Lyndyaev" Theo turns towards the man, half shifted. "Any advice?"

"We Fairies are sneaky, tricky and crafty little bastards, never underestimate us despite how closely matched you might be and the same goes for you, Aria. Danny literally has every single element at his fingertips, one whoosh of Stiles' chaos magic and you're done for and if Theo gets too close to sink his teeth into you, that's it. So be vigilant and never let your guard down. Theo, remember that when it comes to fighting magic users, you stay on them. The closer you are, the less likely it is for them to use magic at such a close range and you also have to tire them out. Aria and I have impressive healing factors but so do you, so just wear us out and that's when you strike. The four of you are a force all on your own, but together you're unstoppable, so use that to your advantage."

The boys blink in wonder while Aria just shakes her head with a smile, a few tendrils escaping from her messy ponytail.

"Wow, thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," He settles back. "That's enough parenting for the month." Everyone, including the parents laugh at that and John pats his shoulder in thanks for giving them the advice. 

"Alright Aria, get into position." Stiles orders.

"At least buy me dinner first, Stilinski." She smiles before winking.

"Baby, keep smiling at me like that and I'll buy you anything you want."

"Danny, please tell me this isn't how he won you over."

"No, dad. No cheesy pick up lines."

"Good, you're better than that and so are you Aria." Damian nods. "Don't let some boy or girl think they can get you with a line like that."

"Of course not, I was raised better."

"That's my girl." Demetrius praises. 

"Let's get back to it, please?" The sheriff pleads but there's a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I had a really bad writer's block for a bit. I started and deleted this chapter so many times because I wasn't satisfied and I guess I wanted things to pick up. What I came up with might give you whiplash but screw it because I'm ready to move things a lot. I might go back to fix the ending a bit though.
> 
> I hope you all like it regardless.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Danny apologizes sheepishly as he greets his three friends under their tree at lunch. 

Stiles, Theo and Aria wave it off as he moves to sit beside Theo on the blanket. They wait until Danny starts eating before they do. 

"Everything okay?" Stiles asks around a mouthful of pasta. 

"No, I woke up this morning and my chest is killing me."

The skinnier boy frowns. "Guess the pain from that Wendigo slap finally caught up to you?" 

"Yeah." Danny rubs at his sore chest. "The nurse says it doesn't feel like anything is broken though but she wanted to give me ice but I told her it's okay."

The four had a run in with the 'Cloaked Kidnapper' and it turned out to be a Wendigo. Two of them had wandered their way into Beacon Hills through the preserve and decided to make home there. The teens had found them after Stiles and Aria did an aerial sweep of the preserve. They fought and won, but got some battle wounds. 

"Come over here, Kahuna." Theo beckons the Elemental closer to him, adjusting his position so the other boy can lay between his legs. Theo wraps an arm around his chest and begins to draw the pain out.

Danny groans in relief, the sound making Aria wiggle her eyebrows at Stiles. 

"Does he sound like that with you?" 

"Just this morning on the way to school, before I could even get his pants off." Stiles confesses proudly, chest puffing out in pride. 

"Up top!" Stiles and Aria high five each other before intertwining their fingers and breaking out into fits of quiet laughter. 

Theo and Danny watch their interaction with fond smiles. 

"How's your neck, T?" Stiles turns to the bigger boy as he makes himself comfortable so he can lie in Aria's lap. 

"It's okay." He reaches up to rub it, the soreness is nagging now. Much better than it was last night. 

"Sure?" Aria presses. The Wendigo packs a punch and it nearly took Theo's head off, giving him some really bad Whiplash. He ended up sleeping over at Danny's because the Hawaiian didn't want him to drive home like that. 

"Positive." Theo smiled earnestly, giving her a little wink that made her blush and look down at the fingers she's carding through Stiles' hair. 

'Will you two just fuck already?' Stiles groans in their mind link. 

'I asked myself that this morning when I woke up with wet panties.' She grumbles and Stiles had to fake a cough so he didn't burst out laughing. 

'That bad, huh?' Stiles squeezes her hand. 

'Yeah. I really wanna be respectful of the fact that he already has a Mate but that's so hard when all I wanna do is give him kisses and ride his dick' til his eyes roll back into his head.'

'HA!' Stiles chortles. 'You could talk to them about it, I don't know why you haven't, honestly.' 

'What would I even say? I haven't really spoken to Josh all that much so telling him that wanna sit on his Mate's face and feed him grapes might not go over well. It definitely doesn't help that he's hot as fuck and honestly really sweet.'

'Well I see your point.' Stiles concedes. 'You could talk to Ally, Isaac and Jax about it. They have a throuple going on.'

'I do, we have a group chat. They share information and tease me about it. They encourage me to get to know Josh a little better and I do want to, Brett included but I don't want it to feel I'm only getting close to him just because of Theo.' 

'Then take the leap, you might find that getting close to him will come naturally and should there be a throuple it might be easy to navigate or if it's just you and Theo, Josh might be okay with it. But personally, I'm all for the throuple. My voyeuristic ass wants to see that.'

Aria laughs.'I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't thought about it. Josh has the prettiest lips ever.'

'That looks like they'll suck the heart and soul out of you.' Stiles agrees and the two make the mistake of giggling quietly, turning the attention on them. 

"What's so funny?" Danny raises a brow. 

"Nothing." The two hum simultaneously, quickly averting their eyes. 

Theo and Danny pointedly stare at them to let them know they don't believe them but they let it go. 

"So, it's the last day of school before Summer, any plans?" Danny taps Theo to let him know he feels better but doesn't move from his position and Theo merely adjusts himself so he's lying on his backpack. 

Stiles shrugs. "I may get a job at the station in August but I'm free until then."

"I usually work at the hospital with dad but I'm free until then."

"Mr. Argent said he'll let me work at his weapons shop."

"I work with mom at her massage parlor, but that's in August too." Danny informs as he plays with Aria's laces.

"So until then, we're stuck with each other like usual but without school?" 

"Pretty much."

"You guys ready for movie night at my house tonight?" Aria grins. 

"Hell yeah!" Stiles whoops. 

"I've been looking forward to us and all our parents spending some time together besides training." Danny admits. "And since my parents have pretty much adopted Theo as their own, I'm even more excited."

Aria coos, pinching Theo's cheek when she sees his face redden. 

The three of them have really been looking forward to Summer vacation, especially since Aria's has officially been welcomed into their circle. They already have a few things planned for when everyone else comes but until then, they're gonna wing it. The movie night was Aria and Trish's idea. Speaking of which, she reaches for her phone to reply to Trish's text from earlier just as the bell signalling the end of lunch rings. 

The four rise to their feet and begin cleaning up their mess. Aria sorts out their empty Tupperware containers to give them back and Stiles helps her throw away their used napkins, drink bottles and disposable forks while Theo moves their stuff off the blanket so he can shake the grass from it before helping Danny to fold it. 

Before they head to their respective classes, Aria turns to them. "Before we go over to my house, you guys wanna come with me to the airport? My dad ordered something he wants me to pick up."

"Sure."

Stiles shrugs and Danny just nods before they all disperse. 

The boys meet up in the parking lot at the end of the day to wait for Aria, its other occupants are buzzing with excitement, talking animatedly about their summer plans. The Pack is there as well, huddled around their cars and acting like they aren't sneaking glances at the three. They knew Theo was going to come back eventually, he mentioned it but they didn't believe him. Liam catches his eyes a couple of times but Theo just smirks at him and raises a brow at him each time until the younger wolf looks away with a quiet snarl but tinged cheeks. 

Danny and Stiles are making out in the backseat of Danny's car and Theo thanks God the windows are tinted because everyone else would be getting an eyeful. Stiles is in the Elemental's lap, his shirt ruched up to his chest as Danny's hands are running up and down his torso. 

The smell of their arousal is thick in the air, the heady lemony scent of their arousal floods Theo's nose. He can smell the sweat that's gathered on their skin as well as the scent of precum. It makes the wolf huff in amusement as his mind flashes back to lunch. He had smelt Aria's arousal earlier and figured it had something to do with the mind link conversation she and Stiles were having. He really wants to know what they were talking about, he wants to know what was it that made the citrus scent overpower her other scent. It made him want to crawl over to her, pry her legs open and bury his face in her cunt. 

He's glad that school is over because now they'll have more time to spend with each other and have her and Josh get to know each other better. He needs to know if they're Mates too because he doesn't think he can hide it from her anymore. 

Stiles lets out a particular loud moan when Danny licks at his nipple and Theo has to knock on the window so they can keep it down. Across the parking lot, Liam's nostrils flare when the scent gets stronger but Theo doesn't see it because his eyes are tracking Aria as she steps out of the building. The car begins to rock lightly making Theo roll his eyes and then he hears a small gag from Stiles and a groan from Danny. 

Aria walks over to the car and smiles brightly at Theo. "Hey." She greets him and goes to open Danny's door until Theo stops her. 

"I wouldn't."

Her head cocks to the side and it's then she hears the wet sounds of Stiles suckling the tip of Danny's cock. 

"Oh." She whispers. "Sounds sloppy. You go Stiles." 

Theo snorts which makes her grin in delight. 

"Come on, we can wait in my truck until they're done." He takes her bag from her and they make the short walk to his truck. 

"Want me to blow you too?" Aria offers bravely, her brain to mouth filter nonexistent. It's worth it though because she sees Theo's eyes flash amber and it makes her shiver. 

Theo growls a little, trying to exercise a little self control because his wolf is clawing its way to the forefront, wanting to drag her into his truck and force his cock down her throat.

Apparently he's been quiet for a little too long because he sees Aria's face fall, her bravado ebbing away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Her scent becomes acrid with embarrassment and it shakes Theo out of his stupor. "No, it's okay. I need to talk to you about something later."

Aria nods but her scent doesn't change until Theo pulls her in for a hug. The scent is strongest at her neck and it makes his nose wrinkle. 

"I promise it's okay." He squeezes her lightly before stepping away and the two go to sit in his truck. Aria feels a tug on her mental wall and she drops the barrier. 

'You okay?' Stiles' voice floats in her head. 'Your essence is going crazy.'

'I'm good,' She assures. 'Just Theo troubles. Go back to sucking dick.'

'We're just about done.'

'Pop a mint, I don't wanna smell cum on your breath again.' Aria demands playfully. 

'Just for that, I'm gonna make sure to breathe in your face.'

'Do it and I'll wipe the parking lot with your skinny ass, Stilinski.' She threatens and the tug disappears. However, she sees Stiles coming out of the car so she quickly jumps from Theo's truck and runs in a circle around the cars to evade the Witch as he starts to chase her. 

"Guys!" Danny rolls his eyes. 

"Stiles, Aria. We need to go." Theo goes over to them and catches Aria around her waist, the Fairy struggling as Stiles seizes the opportunity and breathes in her face. 

"STILINSKI!" She yells and lifts a leg up just enough to kick him in the stomach.

"Let's go." Theo huffs at their antics before putting Aria down, he too got a whiff of Stiles' breath and he'd be lying if he said it didn't smell good. 

The four get into their respective cars to leave. One by one they honk their horns and flip off the Pack as they exit the parking lot with Danny and Aria winding down their windows since theirs are tinted. 

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

The four arrive at the airport and Aria leads them to where she needs to go. 

"Hi, I'm Aria Lyndyaev and I'm here to pick up a package for Dr. Lyndyaev." She informs the woman at the desk who gives her a smile. 

"Yes, I've been expecting you." She taps away on her computer for a few seconds before stepping from behind the desk. "Come with me to the back so you can sign for it." She then gestures to a hallway to their right. "Your friends can take a seat over there in the meantime."

The Fairy turns to them. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Need one of us to come with you?" Stiles offers. 

"No, it's all good. I do this a lot. Won't take too long."

She follows the woman to the back as the boys shrug and go take a seat. They only need to sit for a few minutes before Theo sits up in his chair, his nose catching a whiff of something familiar or rather, someone. 

"She didn't!" 

"What is it?" Danny looks up to Theo, alarmed. 

Before he can answer he sees Isaac, Jackson, Allison, Josh and Brett come down the hallway. 

"Holy shit, Look!" 

Danny and Stiles follow his gaze before all three of them are jumping out of their seats to go meet their friends halfway. 

"Surprise!" Allison cheers as Stiles envelopes her in a big hug, lifting her up off her feet and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Danny and Jackson hug each other really tightly as Stiles goes to hug Isaac. It takes a few minutes for the boys to finish greeting them, happiness coming off of them in waves. 

"You guys weren't supposed to be back for another month." Stiles slaps Brett's shoulder. 

"We missed you too." The tall Werewolf rolls his eyes. 

"We got everything sorted out quicker than expected and these two were basically done with their rehabilitation so we decided to come back together and as soon as possible." Isaac grins as he explains. 

"We told the adults first and they decided that we should make it a surprise and they had Aria help pull it off." Josh smiles when Theo pulls him in for a kiss. 

"Where is she anyway?" Stiles looks around. 

"She's outside waiting with our parents. So, let's go because I'd like to see her in person." Allison loops her arms through Jackson and Theo's, tugging them forward making the other boys chuckle. 

"You'll see that Skype and FaceTime doesn't really do her justice." Danny admits as they head outside to the parking lot. 

"That pretty, huh?" Josh raises an eyebrow at Theo who looks away with a slight smile. 

"As fuck." Stiles snickers. 

As soon as they leave the building, Aria's scent hits him like a truck and Theo didn't have his arm around him, he'd have tipped over. He forces himself to walk at the same pace and not chase after her scent like a bloodhound. 

The other Wolves turn to him after hearing his heartbeat speed up and smelling the peppery scent of shock as it overtakes him. 

"Babe?" Theo's face is full of concern and all Josh does is shake his head. 

"I'm okay."

By now, they see the two and Josh's wolf starts to go crazy inside him. The closer they get, the more it wants to come out, it's barking and yipping inside his head like an excited pup. His claws come out and he curls them into the meat of his palm before they prick Theo in his side. 

"You sneaky bitch!" Stiles tells out when they're close enough and she giggles loudly in response, nearly doubling over. 

His eyes lock with hers and his Wolf damn near howls in his head. "Mate." He whispers at the same time she freezes. The word 'Intended' bouncing around her mind like a pinball. 

The others look between the two before Allison and Stiles begin to cheer. Theo hides his grin in Josh's hair as the latter flashes his eyes, bright purple gaze taking her in. 

Well shit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, I owe your dad $50." Trish's voice caused Aria to break eye contact with Josh.

"Wait, what?" Aria turned to Danny's mom, willing the blush on her cheeks to go away and for her heart to stop beating so fast. Her essence was thrumming wildly under her skin, ecstatic that both her Intendeds are so close to her.

"Your father and I made a bet." She shrugs innocently. "He said both of them would end up as your Intended while I thought it would be just Theo."

Aria groans, making Stiles and Allison chuckle. "I'm going home." 

"No, you're not." Stiles protests. "You still have to come with me to buy snacks for later."

"Screw you, witch boy. I need a spliff and a cold shower." 

They all laugh at that before everyone starts loading up the cars to head home. The parents had decided to let their kids ride with their friends as they'd have them in the night. They also looked exhausted, which prompted Trish and Aria to put off the movie night until they were rested. 

"We're coming with you!" Alison quickly grabbed Aria's hand. 'We' meant her, Jackson and Isaac.

Theo and Josh let out a simultaneous whine at that but didn't bother trying to argue with Alli.

"Ain't that adorable?" Mr. Argent snorts as everyone splits up to get into cars. 

"We are so not talking about this." Aria declares to the three as Isaac claims the front seat, Jackson and Allison in the back with the brunette immediately snuggling into her Mate's side. 

"Like Hell."

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

Aria wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She rolls a little in her spot, feeling along the empty space beside her to retrieve her phone. She frowns when she sees it's nearly two in the morning then quickly answers the phone before it rings out. "Hey, Little Witch." She yawns. "What's up?" 

"Can you let me in?" The sad tone in Stiles' voice threw her off but it was his request that had her getting up out of bed to go downstairs. 

Stiles, who had been waiting in his jeep, hangs up the phone, turns the engine off and steps out when he sees the front door open. Walking the short distance to her porch, he allows her to pull him inside her house. 

Aria patiently waits for him to take his shoes off. She sees he's dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a simple gray t-shirt that looks soft. His hair is soft and limp due to the lack of product in it. His cheeks are flushed, eyes a little puffy from crying and lips trembling slightly. 

"Come on." takes his hand as he places the left strap of his backpack higher up on his shoulder before allowing her to lead them to her room. 

"Give." Aria takes his bag from him and gently places it on the window seat before sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. 

Stiles flops back on her bed and lets out a dejected sigh. "You're probably wondering why I'm here at two in the morning."

"You can't get enough of my electrifying personality?" Aria jokingly guesses as she crawls to the top of the bed to rest her back against the head board. 

"Close enough." Stiles shrugs before turning to lay on his side to face her. "This is gonna be my first summer without Scott by my side and I'm feeling pretty bummed about it."

Aria opens her arms and Stiles doesn't even hesitate before moving to rest his head in her lap, the Fairy's hand instantly reaching up to run through his hair. She doesn't say anything but prompts him to continue. 

"He's an ass but it sucks because I thought it'd be me and Scotty against the world forever and you guys are doing a great job of distracting me from how awful I really feel, but now with all the others coming back, I can't help but think that there's something missing. Someone else that should be there." Stiles shudders and shuts his eyes tightly. 

Aria stays quiet for a moment, trying to pick her next words carefully. She can go straight to bashing Scott but she also knows that isn't going to solve anything right now. Sure, it might get a smile or laugh out of him but what he needs is advice and consoling. 

"I've been thinking about what to say to make you feel better right now. But quite frankly, I'm not sure if there's anything that would; I'd just be saying what you already know. It's no question that you deserve so much better but at the same time he was your best friend and you had a lot of good times and it's going to sting a little when you remember those good times and that's okay. You're still healing."

"I just don't want or the guys to think I'm stupid for still missing him." His voice softens. 

"We won't. Listen, we're all shocked Scott turned on you like this but we'd be more shocked if you suddenly got over it." 

"I just can't help but wish everyone got along. We'd be unstoppable. You and Ally are stuck with all this testosterone."

Aria snorts loudly. "It's not like we're complaining. Between her Mates and the others, she's in heaven with all the eye candy."

"What about you, are you in heaven?" 

"Absolutely. When I started becoming actual friends with you and Danny, I thanked the Gods because you're both hot and then Theo came and I thought that it couldn't get any better. Now that I've seen all the others, I'm not even sure I can survive all that gorgeousness."

Stiles laughs out loud at her admission. "Trust me, I feel the same. I'm lucky to have you guys around for your great friendship, abilities and how good looking you all are." Stiles sits up with a mischievous grin. "Speaking of hot..." Stiles trails off. 

"No." Aria quickly dismisses with a blush. She knows what he wants to talk about and she's not having it. 

"We have to, you can't hold out on me." The Witch pouts. 

"Fine." Aria groans. 

"So, how do you feel now that you have two Intendeds?" 

"Like I'm gonna lose my mind. Theo alone drove me crazy and now there's Josh. I remember just staring at him at the airport and it was like something clicked in place. I still want Theo but now I haven't been able to stop thinking about Josh."

Stiles is smiling so wide it looks painful. "I'm so here for this. Josh was looking at you like he wanted to pick you up right then and there and you were looking at him like you'd let him."

"I would!" Aria practically squeals. "Have you seen him? Now they're both supposed to be mine."

"Not gonna lie, you three would make a hot throuple."

"Damn fucking right. I just hope it all works out."

"It will, I know you'll make it work out and I know you will too. I've seen how those two love each other and I know they'll love you in their own way but it'll be a way where you never stop feeling it. Like how Danny and I love each other."

"The intensity of your relationship with Danny baffles me, it's so beautiful to witness though."

"Tell me about it." Stiles sighs happily before turning to lie on his back. "I never expected to love him as much as I do and so quickly. I think I've always had feelings for him but it took being with him to realize how strong those feelings were." 

Aria strokes his cheek. "What you have is beautiful. Words can't express how happy I am for you both."

"Thanks, love." Stiles grabs her hands and kisses it, making her laugh softly. 

"No problem." Aria takes a breath. "I can feel them, you know."

"Who, Josh and T?" Stiles' eyes widened in wonder. 

"Yeah." Aria confirms. "Them and their wolves. They're at peace right now. Sleeping, I think."

"Think they can feel you?"

"They should be able to, especially now since there's supposed to be three of us. Right now, I got a whole lot of energy for some reason and it's making me restless."

"Why?" 

"You got me all excited talking about them and about you and Danny." She shrugs as if it's that simple. 

"Want me to roll you a joint?" Stiles offers, getting ready to get up from the bed but the Russian stops him. 

"It's okay, it'll go away soon."

"Yeah, after you start chipping paint off the walls." Stiles rolls his eyes with a huff. "I'm speaking from experience."

"We could go flying." She suggests. "That usually helps me. 

"You wanna go flying when it's almost three in the morning?" Stiles looks incredulous. 

"Could be fun. I'll just be quick, you can wait for me."

"Your dumb as shit if you think I'm letting you go by yourself." 

"Really?"

"Both our dads would kill us and then Theo and Josh would rip my gizzard out if something happened to you."

Aria laughs loudly as she stands to her feet to pull on a pair of pajama pants over her sleep shorts. "Your what?" 

"I know damn well you heard what I said." Stiles watches as she slips a pair of sneakers on. "Got a jacket I could borrow? Outside is cold as balls."

"Yeah, I think Danny left a jacket here last week." She searches through her closet until she finds Danny's Trippie Redd hoodie to give to Stiles. "Dad shouldn't be home 'til morning but I should still text him." 

"Mine knows I'm here, he was skeptical about me driving so late but I told him I needed company or I'd think myself into a bad mood that'd last three days."

"I understand." Aria tucks her phone into her sports bra before opening her bedroom window to climb out onto the roof and holding out her hand for Stiles to take so he can steady himself. "You good to fly with your aura?" 

"Yeah, definitely." 

"Okay," Aria's wings suddenly appear and fan out behind her and Stiles. The black feathers look almost invisible in the darkness. "Ready?" 

Stiles' eyes glow red and so do the palms of his hands as his aura seeps out. "Let's go." He propels himself into the air just as Aria's wings flap as she flies off the roof. 

The two make their way towards the back of her house, flying through the rows of trees in the small forest. Stiles manages to look at his friend and sees the happy look on her face. "Better?" 

"Much. I needed this." She does a spin, making Stiles cheer. "Can I ask you something, Stiles?" 

"Sure." Stiles weaves through the oak trees, purposely letting his foot touch the tip of one. 

"How come you decided to come see me and not the others?" 

"Missing Scott was making me feel overwhelmed and I knew that if I had gone to any of the others, I'd only feel it more."

"So you came to me because you know I'm single and alone and wouldn't smother you?"

"Exactly." Stiles snickers making Aria flap her wings rapidly to send a gust of wind his way.

"Fucker!" He exclaims as he starts to chase her through the air, the sound of their laughter echoing as Aria tries to evade him. 

They begin to lower their altitude and that's when they hear the sound of hurried footsteps followed by a familiar shriek. 

The Wendigo. 

The two slow down pause their flying, eyes bright with determination. 

"I don't need to read your mind to know we're having the same thought." Stiles' eyes are glowing again. 

"The guys are gonna kill us but I'd take that over letting this thing hurt someone else again."

"Then, let's go." 

The two fly down and zero in on the Wendigo as it runs through the forest. After flanking it, Stiles puts up a barrier to trap it. The creature screams, flinging itself on the barrier to see if it'll be able to break it. 

While it's distracted, Aria hurls a fireball at it, nailing it right in the shoulder. The Wendigo howls in pain, turning towards them and lifting a hand to swipe at them. The duck away from it, flying higher as they decide on an aerial assault for now. As Stiles creates the energy balls, Aria lights it ablaze so it's able to inflict a lot more damage.

The Wendigo continues to bang on the barrier, hoping for an escape and Stiles is finding it a tad difficult to create the energy balls as well as try to keep the barrier up. Aria sees this and tells him she'll cover him, all he needs to focus on is keeping the barrier intact. She's trying not to let any of the fire catch the trees as she focuses on wearing down the Wendigo. 

There's another shriek and soon enough, another Wendigo comes barreling through the trees like an Abnormal Titan, banging on the outside of the barrier in an attempt to rescue its friend. 

"Shit! I need to close that one in." Stiles huffs out before expanding the barrier to trap the other Wendigo in. Aria finds boulders and forms a blockade around the barrier to cut off their retreat should the barriers fall. 

Then, she launches pieces of wood from cut-down and rotting trees at the creatures but not before lighting the pieces on fire. The Wendigos' shrieks are deafening and as Stiles flies lower, one of the Wendigo's manages to hit him, causing him to drop the barrier and fly into a try. His body crashes against the bark with a thud. 

"Stiles!" Aria yells and lights the blockade on fire, effectively sealing the creatures in as they're too afraid to walk through the burning logs to escape. 

The Fairy helps the Witch to his feet. There are a few cuts on his face and hands that makes her frown deepen. She feels to see if he broke any bones and then pulls him in for a hug when she sees he's okay. "I could've sworn I heard something crack when you crashed."

"Wasn't me, I'm okay. I promise."

"Great. Let's get rid of these things and go home. You look exhausted."

"Right back at you. So, we're killing them?" Stiles wants to clarify. 

"Definitely. We can't have them running around still hurting people."

You read my mind. "Do you have my back?" 

"Always."

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

Stiles and Aria fall on the forest floor to catch their breaths. The Wendigos were burnt to death before Aria and Stiles flew the corpses to the top of the highest hill to drop it there. The two are tired but proud that they were able to do this alone. It's a little past five in the morning when the two begin to make their way back to Aria's house. The Fairy insisted Stiles ride on her back as he sprained his ankle. 

"Don't argue with me, Stilinski. I'm too tired to kick your ass." She pleads and he gives in, climbing on her back and wrapping his arms around her neck. Her essence manages to cradle Stiles' ankle while she flies to prevent further injuries. 

The two can barely stand up as they enter her room. The need to sleep is calling but they know they have to shower. Aria allows her essence to continue cradling Stiles' ankles as he showers first, the less pressure he puts on it the better. 

After she showers, she dresses his cuts and his ankle as much as she can right now while Stiles stitches up three slightly too deep cuts in her side from where one of the Wendigos' claws struck her. Both of them are too burnt out to heal themselves or each other and decide to try again tomorrow after they've rested. 

Stiles and Aria quickly get comfortable and before she forgets, Aria's wings make a reappearance to protectively shield the two as they sleep.


End file.
